Not So Human
by ChildOfTheGods12
Summary: Matthieu Williams and Alfred Williams have moved from city to city as they try to run from their past. In their latest city that seems to be populated by mutants, some whom decided to take upon themselves the task of being superheroes. The two brothers, feeling as if they finally have a welcoming home, decide to stay there for longer than they know they should.
1. New City, New Life

Ships: Prucan, Rochu, USUK, Spamano, SweFin, DenNor, HongIce. Mostly PruCan.

Half Mutant Half Human Canada x Mutant Prussia.

Summary: Matthieu Williams and Alfred Williams have moved from city to city as they try to run from their past. In their latest city that seems to be populated by mutants, some whom decided to take upon themselves the task of being superheroes. The two brothers, feeling as if they finally have a welcoming home, decide to stay there for longer than they know they should, and when their past catches up with them, it causes some issues for those they've let into their lives.

"God, Matthieu, you just had to be a mutant!" Alfred screamed, clutching his injured hand.

Matthieu held his own injured hand too, sparing the same injury as his twin, "I'm only half mutant, Alfred. And I'm not the only half mutant here either! You're a mutant too!"

"Yeah, but I'm not a voodoo doll!" He counter attacked, before turning and storming off to his room.

Matthieu sighs, and goes to the sink, running his burned hand under the cool water. He remembered when he first discovered he had powers. He was ten. After years of getting hurt easily due to his accident-proneness, and believing his brother was mocking him and his pain, it didn't come as a shock to him to find out he had a voodoo doll like effect on the nearest person to him. He nearly faced death that stormy night in Quebec, he and his brother were being held captive by two abnormally large men. The two men decided to try suffocating Matthieu with a plastic bag. Instead of dying, Matthieu passed out, and woke up to find that one of the captives died of asphyxiation, and the other was arrested. Matthieu never fully forgot what happen, but from that day forth he knew he wasn't human. He found out that his parents death wasn't an accident, but nor was them abandoning Alfred and Him. He found out his parents were scientist, and they did genetic testing.

On themselves.

He tried to be less accident prone, to spare, mostly his brother, the pain of his voodoo like powers. And as if his life wasn't already messed up, Alfred suddenly grew unexplainably strong, could fly higher than three hundred meters and was able to transform into a bald eagle at will.

He wish he could've asked his parents why they left them, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. The two brothers only had each other. They stole food and clothing to survive, running from the laws and avoiding the evil that followed them to and from every city. They never stayed in the same city for longer than a month, since DaJaDoom was after them. Matthieu doesn't know why he is after him and Alfred, but he knows that whatever Doom has planned for them, it can't be good.

"Did you sign us up for school yet? How about a job? We need the money to get rid of this months rent so we can move on." Alfred says, hovering a few inches above the counter.

"Yes, yes, and yes. We start school tomorrow at Midwestern High, I have a job at a local convenience store and you have an interview at one at the Dairy Queen down the street." Matthieu says looking up at his brother.

"Okay, cool! Did yo-"

"Yes, I used my real name, but a fake last name."

"Which is..?"

"Jones."

"We used that one in Timbuktu, Matthieu." His brother says, softly setting himself onto the countertop, pushing an unpacked box of belongs over a bit.

"Ten years ago, Alfred. Come on, get ready. I got t head out, my first shift is in thirty minutes. I need you to drop me off." Matthieu says, Alfred nods and hops off the counter, and heads to his too to change, Matthieu grabs his coat and slides it on. Pulling the blinds apart, he noticed the stormy weather that's brewing. 'It'll be a long day..' Matthieu thought.


	2. New to The Job?

"Yo! West! When is the newbie coming in?" The albino asked, his voiced laced with a thick and highly distinctive German accent. His brother was tidying up a nearby cash register.

"Don't call me West, and he should be here any second." The other said.

Bbbbrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnngggg...

The stores entrance bell rang, and the albino turns to see a petite blond man standing in the doorway, water dripping from his hair onto his face. He was a light blond with oval glasses and a set of rare violet eyes danced behind them. He was short but not a midget, taller than a woman but shorter than a basketball star.

"Ah! Hallö Matthieu!" Ludwig says with a small smile on his otherwise serious face.

"I'm sorry for being late..." Matthieu whispers, the two German brothers had to lean in to hear him.

"Nein nein, no problem at all." Ludwig says, walking up to the gawking Gilbert. He places his hand on Gilbert's back, snapping him out of his staring. "This is my Brûder, Gilbert."

"But you can call me Gil!" Gilbert interjects, elbowing Ludwig on the rib cage.

"Um.. You can call me Matt... Um... What would you like to me to do?" Matthieu whispers.

Gil realises that this man may never speak louder than a whisper, Gil turns to his brother and says to him in German, "he talks too soft, if he were to work with the customers, they'd strain their ears to hear him. Let him stock the shelves, I'll man the cash register."

"Ja, you're right." Ludwig agrees, before he looks at Matthieu, "can you stock the shelves?" He asks in English.

Hesitation passes through Matthieu's facial features before he nods slowly.

"Great!" Ludwig says, leading Matthieu to the back. Gilbert went over to the door and flipped the 'CLOSED' sign over to 'OPEN' as a crack of lightening brightened the otherwise dark sky.

He returns to the register and listens to Ludwig explain the task to Matthieu.

Waving his hand over the register, the mechanic machine sprang open with a ding, and Gilbert checked to be sure the money was still there. Approximately one hundred and twenty dollars with a few extra cents left over. He closes the register and slumps over the counter, setting his chin in his hand and his elbow on the counter.

Matthieu appears from the back with an arm full of cans, various soups and canned fruit to the aisle labeled "Canned Goods" and begins placing them on the shelf.

A can falls from his grasp and lands next to his foot. Gilbert saw Matthieu freeze as if he expected to be hit in the face with the object, before relaxing and picking it up.

Gil furrowed his brows, 'that's weird. Why would dropping a can scare him?' He thought, sitting up as curiosity got to him.

'He's going to be one of those people. The ones that constantly find themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. Gott...' Gilbert thought, sighing in fatigue.

"You okay?" Matthieu asks in his whisper soft voice. Gilbert opens one of his red-coloured-contact-covered eyes to the small man and nods.

"Ja, I'm just tired." He says, closing his eye.

Ludwig enters from the back room, then slams his hand on the counter. "No sleeping on the job!" He screamed, causing Matthieu to jump back in fear of the Germans loud scream, the other German groans and opens his eyes, sitting up. Ludwig straightens out his hair, then turns to switch on the radio. The radio says, "Police are arriving on site to assist Dark Matter but can not seem to get pass the barrier of snow that prevents the police from taking a step toward them. Storm seems to be rationalising with Dark Matter, trying to reason with the hero to join her side like she has done to so many of Caritas heroes. Where is The Red Demon?"

Confusion crosses Matthieu's face, and he looks at the two brothers as they attentively listen to the radio broadcast the continuous events. "The Red Demon? What is that?"

"Superhero. He can transform into any creature he wants, and is able to bend the enters around his to his will. " Ludwig explains, as he thinks what his brother will do. 'Will he run off again, leaving me to tend to the store again or will he let the police handle is one again?'

Ludwig glances at his brother and sees his face pale. 'Run off it is.'

"Oh mein gott... I think I'm gonna be sick!" Gilbert says, running off to the restroom.


	3. A Hero in The Night

He ran down the street towards Dark Matter and Storm. The red tailcoat he wore whipped behind he as he sped down the street. His red hair getting in his eyes as he ran, but he didn't care. He needed to get to Dark Matter before Storm changes him. He doesn't know how, but he knows Storm has that effect on people. He rounded the corner just in time to see Dark Matter and Storm shake hands. 'Dammit!' He thought, before he screamed, "Arthur!"

Dark Matter turned to look at him, before he snickers and raises a gloved hand, a trash can lifts and is launched at him. Red Demon ducks out of the way and calls to him again, "Arthur! You're better than this!" He screams, and the wind storm protecting the two dissolves, Storm takes off to the sky, and Dark Matter stands perfectly still, staring at The Red Demon. His eyes, instead of their brilliant green, was a solid blue, the marking of Storm.

The trash can from before was surrounded by a dark purple, it lifted off the ground and launched itself again at The Red Demon, then an abandoned police bike, and various of other objects are all lifted off the ground, and launched at the clad red man. He dodged the can, dropping to the ground, using his hands to take the heat of his fall, and rolled out of the way of the motorbike as it hit the ground where he once was, but once he stood up, a fallen lamp post swung at him, and when it missed, it moved to penned him against the wall, the post cutting of his airways, a mail box lands right next to his head, and Dark Matter starts making his way over to the trapped hero.

"You bloody git, you never understood... I lost her because of your lack of help. Her death is your fault. Don't doubt I won't make you regret killing my sister, I will kill everything you love, Red Demon. I will. "

And like smoke, he vanished, the lamp post clatters to the ground, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. He looks up to see Storm hovering far above him, looking down at him. She wore a smirk on her face as she stared down at him. He glared up at her, before he transforms into a red bird, and flew away as fast as he could, before she attacked him with her hail storm.

Once he got a good distance from her, he reformed and touched his ear, the mailbox clipped it. He knew he'd have a bruise from the strangulation, and his hand was cut from the harsh gravel. He sighs, he knew what Dark Matter was talking about, Dark Matter had a sister, she died in a battle the city recently had, one that left the right side of the city in ruins. They all called that side Lonely Hill. Only one house stayed in tack, the Lonely Hill Mansion, the house the Beilschmidt family lived in, the family has lived in that house for generations, and they own many local shops, the head of the house, Artem Beilschmidt was the CEO of Beilschmidt Interprises. The company alone makes about a billion dollars a month.

The Red Demon sighs, then transforms back into a bird, and flys off, into the night.


	4. A Careless Act of Stupidity

"Gilbert... Are you okay?" Matthieu asked, softly rapping on the door. The door pulls open and Matthieu jumps back to avoid falling, Gilbert groans and shudders. Taking pity on the albino, Matthieu grabs his arm and leads him to the counter again.

"What happened?" Matthieu asked once he was sure Gilbert was seated.

"My Brûder hates violence, he gets sick at the first sigh of it. He has a weak stomach, he gets sick at the sight of blood, or so much the mention of it, too." Ludwig explains, handing Gilbert a glass of water.

"Oh, that horrible!" Matthieu says softly, covering his mouth with his small hands.

 _Bbbbbrrrrrrriiinnnngg_.

The stores bell chimed as it opens, and a tall, oddly grey haired man enters the store. "Привет." He says in Russian before speaking English, "Hello Gilbert, Ludwig, how are you?" He asked, his voice thick with a Russian accent.

"Hallö, Ivan. How's the planning going?" Ludwig asks, with obviously forced kindness.

"Good, da! The hockey team will start this season, Ivan is captain again. You going to join, da?" Ivan asks, smiling.

Matthieu looks at Ivan, "you have a hockey team? Is it for a school or is it for sport?"

"Ah! It is for school! Everyone here goes to Midwestern. What is your name?" He asks, looking at Matthieu.

"Matthieu. I go to Midwestern too, I just signed up. Is it possible to join the hockey team?"

"Matvey. Da! Da! You can joins Ivan's team! First meet tomorrow. Don't be late." Ivan says smiling, before exiting. The last part seemed to be a threat, but Matthieu was too busy mentally cheering that he found a hockey team to noticed.

"Don't, Mattie." Gilbert warned, gaining Matthieu's attention.

"Why?" Matthieu asks, looking at the grey haired, blue eyed boy.

"All that commie wants is someone else to dictate over, just ask his team, no one wants to be on it. They're all Ivan's pawns, and if he says jump, they have no other choice but to jump. Don't trust Ivan Braginski, Matthieu."

That warning kept Matthieu up all night. He normally listens to people when they warn him about someone, but Matthieu just enjoys hockey, and that means he has to jump for Ivan, he would. He uses his voodoo powers to his advantage in hockey, it's not technically against the rules, since there's no rule against mutants using their natural-born-ability against the other team.

Especially since no one knows what he can do. It's full prof!

The morning came around faster that a speeding bullet, and Matthieu managed to get a few hours of sleep. Although it wasn't peaceful, it was sleep. And if he was going to meet Ivan and the team today, he had to have some energy. Getting up, he put on the horrifyingly awful school uniform, one that had the boys wearing black slacks, a black and white striped shirt, and a blue, black and white tail coat jacket that went to his knees, then squared off. It looks like a copy of The Irregular at Magic High School uniform, without the weed or bloom emblem.

He pulls out the ingredients needed to make pancakes, mixing the batter as he listened to the news from the TV. "The Red Demon has been spotted running across the building tops as he chases after the suspect, the man accused of murdering Lillian Kirkland, sister to Arthur Kirkland, employee at The Beilschmidt Industries."

Matthieu looks at the TV, a man in solid red, from head to toe was on footage. He looked like Kirito from Sword Art Online, but instead of black, he's all red. Even his eyes, which are surrounded by a white mask. The red makes his skin look like snow, but the white dulls it down a bit.

Pouring the batter on the pan, he hears his brothers door swing open, "I smell pancakes!"

Alfred says, and Matthieu looks back at him.

"Hot and ready to go."

"Dude, you always make the best pancakes in the whole world!" Alfred says, sitting at the table as Matthieu sets them down in front of him. Taking a bit full, he looks up at the TV and says with his mouth full, "woah dude! There's a superhero too! Man this city has everything! Oh oh oh oh oh oh!" He starts bouncing up and down in his seat, swallowing, he looks at Matthieu, "dude! What if we became superheroes! Bro, we'd have so many fans! I've always wanted to be the hero!"

"No!" Matthieu whisper-yells, slamming down a glass of juice. "If you blow our cover, we'll have to move again because they'll find us. Besides what good would I do? I mean, I'm not like the Golden Canary or Arrow. This isn't a DC or Marvel Comic book. We are humans, not superhumans."

Alfred pouts, glaring at his brother. "Kill joy. Remember who it was last time who blew our cover? You and your stupid boyfriends."

Matthieu whips around and stares at him, his hand clenching. "Francis was forced too! If DaJaDoom hadn't put a bomb collar on him, he might've never had to give us up!"

Alfred stands up, slams his hands down on the table, causing the juice to fall over. "You're too trusting! You trust everyone! Even those you know you shouldn't!" Alfred screams, Matthieu thinks of something to say back, but he couldn't, he groans, grabbing his bag and walking out of the apartment. Slamming the door shut and scrambling down the stairs. Slinging his backpack on, he didn't bother to look both ways as he crossed the street.

"Matthieu!" He heard Alfred scream, he turns to glare at his brother just in time to see a car slam on its brakes. He froze as the car skid to a stop, centimetres from his knees. The driver was staring wide eyed at him, shocked. Three guys got out, and one says, "mi amigo, you okay?"

Matthieu slowly nods, not certain if he's okay or not yet. It's a defect he has, anytime he gets closed to being hurt, he freezes up.

Alfred runs to Matthieu, patting his brother down to check for any injuries. "Mi amigo, why did you-"

"You idiots! You could've killed yourself!" Another boy says, his brown eyes glaring at Matthieu while he flails his arms around wildly. The other boy looked just like the second one, but with lighter hair, and he had tears forming in his eyes. The third and second boys both had odd pieces of hair sticking out, on opposite sides of their heads, they looked like twins.

"Fratello! Be nice! Are you okay?" The crying one ask, his voice laced with a delicate Italian accent.

"O-oui..." Matthieu asks, nodding.

"Oi, you in Midwestern High?" The first one asks, smiling.

"Yes," Alfred says, his heart rate returning to normal.

"Awesome! We'll give you a ride! I'm Antonio, the hothead is Lovino, and the other one is Feliciano. Come on mi amigos!" Antonio says, leading them back to the car. They climb in the back with no objections or comments, Alfred whacks Matthieu's arm, only to feel the pain in his arm.

"Next time, watch the road, dumbass." Alfred says, sighing.

Matthieu nods, but he knows that if something like that happens again, he won't be that lucky.


	5. How Was Your Day?

"Hola mi amigo!" Gilbert hears some one say, he turns to see Antonio, dragging along Feliciano and Lovino behind him. He sees Matthieu and another guy get out of the back of his car, and he gets curious as to why the blond was getting out of the car with Antonio.

"Hallö, Antonio, Lovino and Feliciano. How are you?" He asks, having his butler close the door for him.

"Good! Have you met the Jones Twins yet?" Antonio asks, pointing at Matthieu and Alfred.

"Jones twins? I've met Matthieu, he works at me and Wests' shop. I don't know the other one." Gilbert says, looking at the two. They looked alike, but the unnamed twin was bigger built than Matthieu, he also had a darker side of blond hair, with a wonky piece of his hair sticking up like cow lick, and funky looking rectangular framed glasses. Just from looking at the two, Gilbert could tell that, despite their appearances, the two were polar opposites. Matthieu slouched, a sign of little to no self confidence, and he was soft spoken, small structure and dainty, the other stood up straight, as if he had military training, showing signs of overconfidence, and he could hear the other talking about how large the school was and all the hot babes, and he was five cars back from him, he also had a bigger build, broad shoulders and large muscles.

"Ou, Mattie!" Gilbert called, startling the small man. He gave shy smile and looked to his brother, then pointed at Gilbert.

The two walked over to the small group, "Hi Gil." Matthieu says softly.

The other cleared his throat, clearly to get his brothers attention, and Matthieu looks back at him, then at Gilbert. "This is my twin brother, Alfred."

"Hey Dude!" Alfred says smiling wide like Antonio, and Gilbert smiles back.

"Hallö Alfie, glad you got to meet the awesome me!" Gilbert says smiling, Alfred nods.

 _Beep Beeep Beeeeeeeeeep._

"Shit. Let's go!" Alfred said, pulling Matthieu behind him as he ran up the stairs.

Gilbert laughs when he sees Matthieu struggling to get free from his brothers grip, and he follows Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino into the building.

"What classes do you have?" He asked, once Alfred and Matthieu stopped in the hall, looking utterly confused.

"I have psychology, Matthieu has history." Alfred says, looking at Gilbert.

"Amigo, you are with me and Lovi then!" Antonio says

"Don't call me Lovi, dumbass!" Lovino yells as he leads the two down the hall.

Matthieu stared at the ground, and Gilbert says, "let me see your schedule."

"Huh?" He looks up, his violet eyes locking with Gilbert's blue coloured contacted ones.

"Schedule?"

"Oh!" He takes out his schedule and hands it to Gilbert, he scans it over and he's shocked by what he sees. They have every single class together. Even the same lunch period. That's strange...

"We have every class together. I'll show you to history." Gilbert says, taking Matthieu's hand and leading him in the opposite direction of his brother.

They made it to their history class, though the teacher wasn't amused by their tardiness. Gilbert sat up front next to his friend, Eliźabeta, and Matthieu sat in the back.

"Alright, since Mr. Beilschmidt and Mr. Jones decided to be tardy together, they'll work together on this weeks project. The project is about Prussia's history and the battle of Prussia."

Mr. Roderich says, smiling sinisterly.

Gilbert glared at his teacher, he and Mr. Roderich never got along, the purple obsessed teacher didn't like Gilbert one bit because of how his fathers company bulldozed the theatre to build the company's business' . Not like he has any say so, his father was never home and never took it into consideration how Ludwig and Gilbert felt. Also, the man was Austrian and Gilbert was German, his family was from Prussian descent and he knew he was named after his great great grandfather, a general in the Prussian army.

The teacher smiled crookedly as if to ask for Gilbert to say something, knowing that if he hit the teacher, that no one would believe a senior against a teacher.

He gave up, dropping the glare and looking down at his paper.

Smiling in triumph, the teacher continued on with the lecture, explaining that the project is due next Thursday, that there needs to be a presentation both on poster board and on a drive, that it has to be factual, and all the other jazz.

Gilbert zoned him out, doodling random pictures of the teacher with horns or ones of Matthieu, or a drawing of his dog, Gilbird. He was a beaut, a German Shepard.

"Get with your partners, we will head to the library in a bit." Mr. Roderich says, sitting at his desk.

"Gil..."

" Gil..."

"Gilbert!"

He snapped out of his trance to see Matthieu staring down at him, a look of annoyance on his face for a millisecond before fading back to the shy expression he always wore. A smirk crosses Gilbert's face, 'so this blond bird does have a fuse. That's awesome.'

"Ja, birdie?" He asks, covering his paper with his arms.

"We need to get to work." Matthieu says, a slight edge to his otherwise quiet voice.

"Come by my house tonight, we'll work on it then, okay?" Gilbert says, smiling, forming a plan to prove that this soft spoken boy was no pushover, and just as awesome as Gilbert thinks.

"I can't, I have a shift." Matthieu says, and Gilbert shakes his head.

"Nein, I'll get Feli to work, it'd make West happier, you come by tonight, or I send a car to get you." Gilbert says, writing down his address on a piece of paper, then handing it to him.


	6. Go to School, Then Come Home

After three class periods, Gilbert decided that Matthieu was really accident prone, seeing as he was one out of three to get hurt today. He got a paper cut and hit in the head with a basketball on accident. A girl went to the nurse for a sprained wrist and another guy fainted, he appear appeared to have heat stroke. Strangely enough, these happened in the two classes Matthieu got hurt in. The girl says she was stretching out her arm and she felt her wrist pop and boom! Sprained wrist. The guy said he felt sick after dunking the basket in which the ball that hit Matthieu went through, and he just passed out. It was weird.

"You okay, Birdie?" Gilbert asks, sitting next to Matthieu, as he held an ice pack to his head.

"Oui, my head just hurts." He says, giving Gilbert a slight smile.

"Thank gott that the awesome me was there to help you, no?" Gilbert asks, wrapping his arm around Matthieu's shoulder, who tensed up for a bit before relaxing.

"Yeah, thanks for your help, by the way." He says softly. Gilbert catches onto something, he's not sounding as formal as when they first met.

"No problem, Birdie! Anything I can do to help!" Gilbert says smiling. Then he sees Ivan wave at Matthieu, and he sees Matthieu waved back, smiling, not a slight smile like he's been giving Gilbert, but a full tooth grin, one that made the shy boy look a bit adorable, seeing how his eyes lit up with a kind of happiness that's hard to mask.

"Are you still planning on joining the hockey team?" Gilbert asks, looking at Matthieu.

"Yeah... I be at your house after the meeting." Matthieu says, looking at Gilbert, the happiness still dancing in his violet eyes, giving Gilbert an unnatural fluttering feeling in his stomach.

The bell rang as the two stared aimlessly at each other, neither breaking the stare. Gilbert slowly started leaning in, and Ivan came by, grabbed Matthieu's arm and pulled him behind him towards the ice rink, and Gilbert fell forward, hitting his nose on the bench.

* * *

Matthieu tugged his arm from Ivan's tight grip and followed him to the ice rink. "Hello team!" Ivan says, waving at everyone. They all sheepishly wave back, there was a tall man with glasses, a short blond with blue eyes and a white hat on, a boy with shaggy brown hair, one with blond hair similar to Alfred's, one that looked like the hat boy but taller, and no hat, and one with a cross clip holding back his bangs.

"This is Tino, Berwald, Emil, Raivis, Toris and Eduard." Ivan says, smiling, "Everyone, this is Matvey, our newest member!"

"Hello!"

"Tei!"

"Halla!"

"G-Good day..."

"..."

No response came from Berwald, and he held Tino close to him, as if protecting him. Emil looks utterly bored, Raivis wasn't making eye contact with anyone, neither was Toris, and Eduard kept his eyes locked on Ivan.

"Ah, allow me to explain! Tino is Berwald's boyfriend. Let's get to work, da?"

* * *

"West! I need some help!" Gilbert called to his brother, tangled in his tie. He could hear his brothers grumbling and loud footsteps getting closer. His bedroom door swung open and Lidwig walks in, he undoes his brothers tie, then looks at him.

"What's wrong?" Ludwig asks, reading the worry on his face.

"Dark Matter. He blames me for Lillian's death."

"Ah, don't let him get to ya, bruder... When did this happen?" He asks, spying the strangulation bruise decorating his brothers neck.

"When I dealt with Dark Matter, he pinned me against the wall with a lamp post, he nicked my ear with a mail box flag, and I scratched up my hand on the gravel from when I fell."

"Be more careful, Gilbert. You are the last of them out there, you need to be careful." Ludwig says, inspecting his brothers ear. It hurt when he said them, as if it was to hard to say his brother was a mutant. He smiles at Ludwig when the doorbell rings, and he pushes past his brother to answer it.

"Gil," Ludwig says, and he stops, turning to look at him. He tosses him his contact case, "your eyes."

Oh, he took out his contacts earlier. He opens the case and puts in his blue coloured contacts, then ran to the door.

"Hallö Birdie!"


	7. A Little Bit Of Homework Done All Wrong

"Big house you have." Matthieu says, slightly smiling, waiting for Gilbert to let him in.

"Ja, my dad is the CEO of Beilschmidt Industries." Gilbert says, letting Matthieu in. He smiles at the blond, and closes the door with his heel.

"Oh... That's cool." He says, growing shy again. Smirking, Gilbert tugs on his hair a bit.

"Ow!" He squeaks, and Gilbert laughs, before tripping over the rug, and stubbing his toe on an end table. "What was that for?!" Matthieu asks, holding his head.

Gilbert laughs again, "keseseseseseseseseses! So you can talk normally." He says, smiling.

Matthieu's cheeks turn scarlet, and he glares at Gilbert, "w-what is that supposed to mean?"

Gilbert is smiling wide and says, "I was just seeing if you could actually yell or if you whisper scream at everyone."

Matthieu held his glare on Gilbert, for some reason this grey haired boy reminded him of Francis, which was both treacherous and good. Francis always said he spoke too soft, and teased him about it when he did. He sighs and closes his eyes, looking at the smirking German. "If I try to stop talking to so soft, will you stop teasing me and let us get to work?" He asks, and when he sees Gilbert nod, he sighs again, then clears his throat. "Okay, let's get to work." He says, normally.

'Oh mein gott when he's talking normally his voice gets all raspy and stuff and it's just wow... Awesome.' Gilbert thought as he listened to Matthieu read off the information, and he charts it down. When the name Gilbert Weillschmidt slips from Matthieu's mouth, he freezes.

"That's my great great granddad..." He softly says, recalling the memory of seeing him lying in the hospital bad. He had his great great granddads hair and eyes, and his mutated abilities.

"Oh..." His voice drops back down to a whisper, "je regrette... Je ne pas.."

"Huh? I don't speak French." Gilbert says, looking up at him.

"Oh, I said I didn't know. I'm sorry.." Matthieu says, giving him a reassuring pat on the back.

Gilbert smiles and nods, typing down the name. "Did Mr. Roderich solemnly pick this because of your family descent?"

"Doesn't sound like something he would pull, but ja. He doesn't like me because my dad bulldozed the theatre down to build the company's main office." Gilbert says.

"That's awful."

He looks at Matthieu, shocked. "Well, how so?"

"Your dad has nothing to do with you, he has no right to be mad at you when it's your dad at fault and not you. No one deserves to be treated the way the are for what their parents did..." Matthieu says, speaking from what Gilbert guessed to be experience.

"Where are your parents?" Gilbert slips up and asks, and Matthieu freezes, mid-sentence, mouth still open, and he stares at the monitor before him. He closes him mouth and forms a tight line with his lips.

"Nein, nein, no, sorry. That slipped out, don't answer. I didn't mean to pr-"

"Dead."

Gilbert froze. "What?"

"My parents are dead. They were murdered. They died in a staged car wreck. They abandoned us and we didn't even know them, we know our mom was Native American, and our dad was European, but thats it. Can we please get back to work?" He asked, an edge to his voice that said he didn't want to talk about it any more, and Gilbert respected that. He regretted asking the question, he didn't want to tick Matthieu off.

"Hungry?" Gilbert asks after a while, scooting back from the table.

"Not particularly.." He replied.

His wish to not tick off Matthieu isn't working too well. Gilbert sighs and says, "look, Matthieu, I wasn't meaning to ask about it, okay? It just kinda slipped out. You talk as if you experienced being held for what your parents did, I was thinking it and it slipped out. I'm sorry."

Matthieu looks up at Gilbert before sighing, and smiling, a full tooth smile. "Okay."

Gilbert smiles and pulls Matthieu up from his seat, "let's get some food from the awesome me's kitchen."

The two boys raced down the stairs from the upstairs monitoring room, Matthieu got to the main floor first, and Gilbert slid down the handrail, and Matthieu laughs when Gilbert whacks his thigh on the handrails mantel piece, Gilbert forces a pained laugh as he limped around Matthieu, holding his thigh and led him down the hallway.

They walked past rows and rows of photos, all of the boys and a man Matthieu guessed to be his father. Then they came by a photo of just Gil and an elderly man, one that shared his silver hair with. Matthieu noticed something weird, the elderly man had red eyes, like The Red Demon... Could that mean Gilbert has red eyes too?

"My great great grandpa. The resemblance is uncanny, no?"

He looks at Gilbert, then at the photo. "Oui, it is."

Gilbert smiles and takes Matthieu by the hand, leading him down the hall again.

They enter a large kitchen, and the chefs inside freeze, staring at Gilbert and Matthieu. They look as if they never expected to see Gilbert in the kitchen. A short Chinese male walks up to the two friends and says, "Master Gilbert -Aru. What are you doing here?"

"Ahh, well, we were wondering what is for dinner, Wang." Gilbert says smiling.

"Dinner, sir?" He asks, looking up at the ceiling. "Well we could make-"

"Pardonne-moi, but could I be able to make dinner for all of you?"

The entire staff stops, and stares at Matthieu. Gilbert furrows his brows, then glances at the chefs, who were talking amongst each other. Gilbert nods and says, "Ja, you can all have the night off, me and Birdie can cook for ya."

The chefs stare at each other, before taking off their smocks and caps, and exiting the kitchen. Matthieu turns and looks at Gilbert, "could you cut? I um... Can't do that without cutting myself." Matthieu saw the confusion cross Gilbert's face, but he knew it was for the best. If he nicked his finger on a blade, there'd be something tragic coming for Gilbert, and personally, the blond didn't want his friend hurt. His powers are a bit extensive, Matthieu has never fully understood them or how to work with them, but he was getting better at it. He only known about them for nine years.

Looking around, Matthieu tried spotting the ingredients he needs, but he couldn't. He turns to the chefs and says, "oi! Parle vous français?"

A girl with her brown hair in a bun turns and looks at them, "oui.. Je parle français."

"Très bien! Tu s'appelle?"

"Um... Je m'appelle Anri.. Et toi?"

"My name is Matthieu. Do you know where the ingredients I need are?"

"What do you need?"

"A can of tomato sauce, brown sugar, mustard, pepper, salt, water, margarine, cornstarch , grave, ketchup, and six pounds of bones pork ribs." Matthieu listed, and the girl got all the ingredients as he listed them.

"The meat, Gil, I need you to cut off all the visible gristle." Matthieu instructed as he tied back his hair and put on a smock. Gilbert nodded and Anri handed him the meat. He began cutting off all the fat. Matthieu smiles and takes the other ingredients and began putting them in a large silver bowl. A dash of this, a dash of that, he was cooking with flying speeds.

-Gilbert was clearly impressed, watching the small man get into the cooking, as if he was born to cook.

"What are we making, Birdie?"

"A dish my old friend taught me, it's Crock Pot Spare Ribs."

The name made Gilbert hungry, so it had to be good.

Gilbert looked down at the meat and realised there is no more gristle, so he looks up at Matthieu and asks, "what now?"

"Cook it. Ten minutes on one side, ten minutes on the other side." Matthieu says, stirring the mixture rapidly. Gilbert nods and Anri hands him a large pan, he sets it on the stove and does as he's instructed to.

Glancing over at Matthieu, Gilbert watched as he worked. He was focused on the mixing of that dish, he asked Anri to get him a crock pot, and she did. He poured the ingredients into the pan.

Flip.

Gilbert flipped over the meat, and continues to watch Matthieu. With his hair up and giving orders, Matthieu seemed to be totally out of characters, but he was smiling wider than any toothed grin he could give Ivan. After one day of knowing the guy, Gilbert oddly felt attracted to Matthieu. He didn't know why, but it was... Comforting. He pulls off the meat and looks at Matthieu, "and now?"

"Into the pot." Matthieu says smiling.

Gilbert nods and places the meat into the pot.

"When will it be ready?" Gilbert asks.

"Six hours."

Gilbert felt his eyebrow twitch, as he gave Matthieu a 'WTF' look

Matthieu looks at the clock and says, "oh god! I got to go!" He took off the smock and ran out of the kitchen. Gilbert chased after him and saw Matthieu sling his bag on. "See you tomorrow!" Gilbert says when he catches Matthieu scrambling down the stairs.

He turns and waves at Gilbert, "see you later, Gil! Thank you!" Before running down the hill and vanishing from sight.


	8. A Little Game of I Spy

'This is so wrong.' He thought as he watched the blond run through the streets. The Red Demon watched as the blond avoided running in to things.

"Yo, Mattie! I was starting to get worried!" A voice come from behind the hero, looking up, he sees... Alfred. Floating about ten feet above him, and he's perched on a building. Ruffling his red feathers, The Red Demon tried to act like a red robin, the animal he is currently posing as. Matthieu looks up at Alfred and says, "get down, someone's going to see you!"

Alfred laughs, then floats down, landing next to his twin. "Don't worry bro, no ones around."

Matthieu glares at Alfred and whacks him in the arm, "still don't be stupid! What if that Storm lady comes and sees you or DaJaDoom, or...or... Or..."

"We're fine, Matthieu. I scoped the area. But dude seriously how cool would it be if someone saw me and called me like Superman or something, how sweet would that be?!" Alfred asks smiling wide and flailing his arms about.

'Idiot.' The Red Demon thought, 'if only is was just about the fame and attention. If I had known it'd be this much trouble I would've just stayed Gilbert, not Gilbert and The Red Demon.'

The Red Demon shivered, it was getting colder by the second. "Fly us home, it's starting to feel like Canada again." Matthieu says, and Alfred laughs, "don't you wish you had brought your jacket now, huh?"

The Red Demon saw Matthieu grab Alfred's collar and pull him down close, whispering something to Alfred, his face showing no sigh of shyness or tolerance.

Alfred rapidly nodded, fear visible in his eyes and floated up, holding Matthieu's arm and the two flew off, into the dark clouds.

The Red Demon reformed and rolled his shoulders back, he hated staying in bird mode for too long because he normally got really stiff and tense and it's a pain in the ass to make go away.

"Hmmm, I spy with my little blue eye, a red boy on a roof."

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.' The Red Demon thought, he turned to see Storm floating above him, her long light brown hair fanning out around her white and light blue dress like an angel glow. His once ally, now enemy, Dark Matter floating next to her.

"Scoping out the latest heroes, eh, old chum?" Dark Matter says, his once-green-eyes-now-blue mocking him.

"First Lyla Rain, then Zoom, and now Dark Matter, Storm? You've really sunk low, haven't you?" The Red Demon says, smirking, trying not to appear too nervous.

"All the better to kill you, dear. You could say it's a bit of revenge, hmm? You know... That theatre was my home for the longest of time, I survived off its warmth, and with what little food I could salvage. It was great until you went in, and said that it was trash, I know who you are. I know your Artem Beilschmidt. You want to destroy all the things that make this city great. Well guess what, not today!"

She raises her hand, and The Red Demon jumps, a strike of lightning touches down on the building, Dark Matter raises a hand and a few broken and abandoned cinderblocks raise of the ground, he launches them at The Red Demon, Storm creates what she calls ice knifes, then tosses them at The Red Demon, he manages to dodge them, but gets hit in the leg by one of the flying cinderblocks, sending him toppling down into the alley, he looks up to see Storm raise her hand again, another lightning strike. He tumble rolls out of the way of the hit, but when he attempts to stand, his injured leg fails him. Storm takes note of this and raises her hand once more, Dark Matter revisits the cinderblocks, and at the same time, the pair send down their chooses of weapons.

The Red Demon acts fast, reshaping, turning into a bird, and flees, getting a few feathers burnt, and an injured leg in the process.


	9. Gossip is A Horrible Thing

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW!" He screamed as Ludwig wrapped up his injured leg.

"Damn... It looks like it's broken. How did this happen again?" Ludwig asks, looking up at Gilbert.

"I was following Birdie to be sure he got home okay when out of nowhere the other one came, he was flying! He was freaking flying!? He started teasing Matthieu and then they flew off and then Storm came and messed everything up and- OW! Ficken, dass tut weh!*" He curses.

"Shut up. You'll wake the neighbours." Ludwig says, tightening the wrap. "Are you sure he was flying?"

"Positive! And Matthieu didn't seem to be freaked out one bit. He just told his to stop flying. He was worried..."

"About...?" Ludwig prods.

"Someone named DaJaDoom?"

"DaJaDoom? What's that?" Ludwig asks, standing up and wiping the blood from his brothers leg on to his nurses' coat.

"I dunno, but I'm going to find out." Gilbert says, smiling.

"Matthieu, what do you mean you think?!" Alfred screamed, glaring at his suddenly sheepish brother.

"I said I think I like him, I didn't say I did! I only met him yesterday!" Matthieu defends himself, looking at his very interesting shoes.

"Oh my god, this is just like New Orleans! You are so gay! Stop saying you're bi! I haven't seen you once lip lock a chick." Alfred says, pissed that his brother is again falling for another guy that could put them in possible danger.

"I haven't found a girl I like yet! It so doesn't mean I'm gay!" Matthieu cries, grasping at anything to defend his point. "Why did I even think telling you this would be a good idea, you don't care." He says, going to his room and slamming the door, and before Alfred could open the door, he threw the deadbolt, a little feature he knows to add when living with a man who can lift a bison and swing it around.

Sliding down the door, he stared at the ground as he set his arms on his folded knees. Was it really worth telling Alfred that he might've liked Gilbert? All that would do is cause issues, like it did last time.

Alfred felt like crap for yelling at Matthieu, but dammit he's too trusting. Anyone could be one of DaJaDooms coons, and it's too risky to form relationships when both of them know it's going to end at the end of this month. Alfred sighs and goes to his room, looking around the messy room, he goes to his bed and collapses on the twin sized mattress. Grabbing his laptop, he started doing his brotherly background check, being certain to do a more extensive one this time, than the one he did with Francis. If Matthieu was going to date Gilbert, Alfred was going to be damn sure that this time, Matthieu isn't holding his bleeding heart while the other ones head is getting removed.

 _((*Fuck that hurts -Google Translate.))_


	10. A Few Scars Aren't That Bad

"Where's Gilbert?" Matthieu asks Ludwig, after threes days off not seeing the silver haired boy.

"He got into an automobile accident late Monday night, after you left."

"Oh no! Is he okay?!" Matthieu asks, Ludwig watches the worry cover Matthieu's face and he smiles a bit.

"Ja, he's fine. He's actually thinking about having you come over today and working on the project. Also, thank you for the meal, it was wonderful."

"Matthieu gave him a forced smile, but he says, "I can't tonight. I have a hockey game, but if it's okay with him, maybe tomorrow we can work on it?" He asks, sheepishly looking down at his shoes.

"Ja, you could spend the night too. More work can be done since tomorrow will be a weekend day." Ludwig says.

Matthieu nods, checking off Friday and Saturday in his mental calendar.

He got Gilbert's number from Antonio yesterday and called him, the two talk for three and a half hours, but he got so caught up in the conversation and he forgot to ask why he wasn't in school. They talked about the food Matthieu made to how Gilbert's day was to minor details, like their birthdays, favourite colours, movies and sports.

Matthieu felt like Gilbert was being distant, but he immediately forgot the feeling when he complimented him on his amazing rib recipe. Alfred isn't talking to him, but it's normal. It lead to an awkward breakfast, seeing as the two normally only talk when Alfred is stuffing his face, otherwise Matthieu doesn't exist.

That night at the hockey game, Matthieu had his ass served to him on a jewelled encrusted platter dipped in silver and gold, then ate on by the King Of England. He got slammed against the wall a hundred times, by the end of this game he had his lip busted and a bloody nose, but two of the competing team mates had a broken arm and a fractured knee cap, all because of Matthieu's voodoo powers. Alfred didn't show up from his match, but Ludwig did. So did Feliciano, Lovino and Antonio. There was a mysterious guy in a trench coat there too, but Matthieu didn't notice. Ludwig, on the other hand, did. He went over to the man and asked him what he was doing at a school event, because he appeared too old to be a student, and the man grumbled something in a foreign language before getting up, and leaving. He saw nothing but the blue of his eyes.

* * *

"Birdie!" The German says, hugging the blond.

He held a large bag slung over his shoulder and instead of wearing the school uniform, he was wearing a red 'Canada' hoodie and a pair of faded jeans. "Hey Gil." He says smiling, that's when Gilbert spotted the busted lip.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hockey game battle scars. But guess what? We won!" Matthieu says smiling.

Gilbert smiles and nods, he called Matthieu yesterday after their three and a half hour conversation the day before and they talked for two hours that time. He enjoys talking to Matthieu, so much he almost forgot the weirdness of Alfred's flying.

Almost.

It still weirded Gilbert out, but he had no right to judge, seeing as he has a pretty big secret himself. He wondered if Matthieu could do anything like that? Maybe run super fast like Zoom or fly like Alfred, or... Be like Spider-Man or something. But Matthieu appeared to be utterly normal.

It kinda upset Gilbert, because the more he thought about the blond, the more he found himself feeling funny, like butterflies when they touch start fluttering in his stomach, he gets nervous when their close, things like that. He was hoping that he'd be a mutant too so then if he ever decided to tell Matthieu about him being The Red Demon, that Matthieu wouldn't freak out and blab his secret or call him a freak or something like that.

"Gilbert!" He snaps out of his daydream and smiles at Matthieu.

"Ja, Birdie?"

"Do you have somewhere I can set my bag down?"

Woof!

"Agh!" Matthieu gets knocked to the ground by a dog, who starts lapping at his face.

"Gilbird! Off!" Gilbert says, trying to pull the dog off of Matthieu, but winds up falling and landing on top of Matthieu.

"Uh... Sorry... Normally he's um... Outside..." Gilbert says, using his hands to prevent him from lip locking with Matthieu.

"I-I-I-it's cool... Um... Could you get off o-of me... Please?" Matthieu asked, his face a scarlet red.

Gilbert rapidly nods and pulls himself off, gingerly teetering on his bad leg as he tried to grab his crutch.

"Here..." Matthieu picks it up and hands it to him.

"Thanks." Gilbert says, taking it.

"Monitoring room?" Matthieu asks.

"Ja, let's go." Gilbert says, taking the elevator instead of the stairs.

There was little to no eye contact between the two boys, Matthieu still felt awkward and Gilbert was still flustered about the incident.

"Gilbert." He whispered.

"Ja?"

"Look at me." Matthieu whispered.

Gilbert glanced at him, then back down at his paper.

"Look directly at me." He said, no longer talking in a whisper.

Gilbert slightly turned his head, only to have his chin caught by Matthieu. He made Gilbert look directly at him, and then, he kissed him!

Matthieu had his eyes closed, but Gilbert was staring directly at his closed eyelids. After a few seconds of hesitating, Gilbert gave in, and kissed him back. He's kissed a girl one time before, that girl was Elizabeta but only a peck. Nothing more than a second.

Gilbert was the first to pull apart, and Matthieu gives him a shy smile. Gilbert smiles back, flashing his teeth, which were as white as his skin.

"Birdie kissed the totally awesome me!" He says, smiling.

"Y-yeah... You don't mind?"

"Nein, I don't, but if you want to kiss me again, I want pancakes. I heard from Alfred that you make the best pancakes on the planet." Gilbert says smiling.

"Okay, pancakes for breakfast." Matthieu says smiling.


	11. Whoops

Matthieu pulls back from the desk and looked over at Gilbert, who was fast asleep. He looked at the clock and sighs, it was well past midnight, who knows how long Gilbert had been nodding off. He gets up from his chair and attempts to pick up Gilbert, only to fail.

"Let me." He hears someone say, he turns to see Wang, the chef.

"Ahh, thank you." He says when the chef hands him a glass of milk, and picks up Gilbert with no issue at all. He follows the chef to Gilbert's room, and thanks him again when he leaves. Sighing, he changes out of his clothes into a pair of sleeping pants and a tank. Climbing into the bed next to Gilbert, he went out like a light.

That next morning, Gilbert woke up to the smell of pancakes, he smiles and hops out of bed, only to fall face first into the floor. He grabbed his clutch and hauled himself upright, then made his way down to the kitchen.

"Birdie!" He says, smiling at the blond.

"Good morning Gil. Pancakes, just as promised." He says, flipping over the pancake. Gilbert smiles and pecks Matthieu's cheek, watching him flip the pancake again.

Matthieu looks at him and says, "if you're going to kiss me you might as well do so on the lips."

Gilbert smirks and plants a kiss on Matthieu's lips, who returns the kiss by wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck, he teeters a bit, struggling to remained balanced with the extra weight, and he winds up dropping his crutch and pushing Matthieu against the counter. Gilbert's stomach starts doing flips and he feels kinda funny. He pulls back, and when he does, he changes into a robin in front of Matthieu.

Internally cursing himself out, he looks up to see Matthieu smile and crouch down to let him perch on his finger. Standing back up, Matthieu says, "who's the Birdie now, hmm?"

He reforms and stares at Matthieu, who seems utterly unfazed by the transformation.

"Y-You're not freaked out?" Gilbert asks, stuttering. Matthieu shakes his head.

"Nope. I kinda figured it out when I saw the picture of you and your great great grandfather. He had red eyes, and you told me that you two were practically twins, so I just kinda guessed."

"But I have blue eyes." Gilbert tried.

"Contact case on the bathroom counter, empty. I could've guessed Ludwig, but he wears glasses only to read, so that was out, best guess was coloured contacts."

Gilbert smiles and leans against the counter, "guess I can take the cast off, huh?"

Matthieu turns his head to the side a bit. "It's not broken?"

"It was. I heal like... Seven times faster than the average human. That's why I'm so awesome!"

Matthieu laughs and nods, "you are indeed awesome."

"And Birdie... I kinda know about Alfred's powers... I was following you home to be sure you got there safe, and I saw him flying and it's just... How?" Gilbert asks, confused on how the boy had flight abilities.

Matthieu rapidly blinked in confusion before saying, "Then that means you heard about DaJaDoom then... Doesn't it...?"

"Yeah. What is that?"

"Not what. Who. I don't know, but he's been after me and my brother for ages, one of the reasons why we don't stay but a month in every city. Ever since we were ten, me and Alfred had been running from him. He killed our parents, we don't know how or why but he did. Then he came after me and Alfie. All we know is he won't stop until we're both dead. And not metaphorically speaking either, as in... Dead-dead."

"Why you? Your not a mutant. Are you?" Gilbert ask, cutting off the cast.

"I am. So is Alfie. He can fly, has super strength and transform into a bald eagle. I'm nothing but a walking voodoo doll." Matthieu says, putting three pancakes on a plate and handing them to Gilbert, giving him a smile.

"A walking voodoo doll?" Gilbert asks, smiling at the pancakes.

"Oui, I have this kind of effect on people that where is I get hurt, the person closest to me will spontaneously injure themselves and feel a similar amount of pain I feel. It's a bit more confusing than that, but that's the just of it." Matthieu says, piling his own pancakes on a plate.

It clicks. "So that's why the girl sprained her wrist, or why the guy got heat stroke. That is so awesome!" Gilbert says, taking another rushed bite of the pancakes.

Matthieu looks at Gilbert, shocked. "You think so?"

"Ja! That is totally and utterly awesome! Your almost as awesome as me!"

Matthieu smiles, and looks down at his pancakes, and door the first time in a while, he actually felt as loved as he was told.

"So, this DaJaDoom guy, do you at least know why he's after you?" Gilbert asks, and he shakes his head.

"Nope. No clue."

"Matthieu."

He looks up at Gilbert, "oui?"

"I want you to move in with us. Alfred too."

"Huh?"


	12. A Call Gone Wrong

He almost dropped his plate, Matthieu was surprised by the question. He never would've thought Gilbert would ask him -or more like demand him- to move in. Was if for his safety or just to make a pass at him like Francis did? Matthieu looks at Gilbert, who was currently removing his coloured contacts to show his beautiful red eyes.

"Huh?" He tries again, and Gilbert looks at him.

"I want the two of you to come stay with us. You have no clue who this DaJaDoom guy is, and you don't know what he wants you two for, so I'll pay off your lease or contract or whatever, and you two will move in here. That way I can protect you two."

" uh..." Matthieu was at a loss of words, he knew if Gilbert called Alfred that he'd kill Matthieu by dropping him from a few hundred feet for again blowing their secrets. Maybe he could get Gilbert to believe he was joking or something or maybe...

"Not an option, Birdie. Call Alfred, I'll go talk to Ludwig after that." Gilbert says, handing Matthieu his phone.

"Uh..." Matthieu hesitantly took the phone, bracing himself for his lecture he's most certainly going to get from him brother. He opened the flip phone and and pressed the speed dial number. He shakily presses the phone to his ear, as it dials.

"Hello?"

"Alfie?"

"The one and only. What's up?"

"Uhh... I um..."

Alfred sighs, "spit it out, Mattie. I don't have all day."

Biting his tongue, he swallows before blurting out, " IkissedGilbert,thentoldhimaboutDaJaDoombecausehesawyouflyingandItoldhimaboutourpowersandheturnsouttobeTheRedDemom."

"Huh? Slow it down. I didn't catch that."

Matthieu sighs and repeats it. "I kissed Gilbert, he told me how he saw you flying, I told him about our powers and Doom, then he told me he's The Red Demon."

"... Matthieu. Matthieu Sion. Matthieu Sion James. MATTHIEU SION JAMES WILLIAMS I AM GOING TO KILL-"

The phone was yanked from Matthieu's hand and Gilbert put the phone by his ear. "Hello, Alfred?"

"Ja, this is the Awesome Gilbert."

"I don't agree with you screaming at him. As he told you, I'm a mutant too. Ja. I'm The Red Demon. Ya, ya, ya, of course. Please pack you things and be ready for the car by three. Ja. Thanks."

He hung up. Matthieu stared at Gilbert. "Williams?"

Dang it. "Yes."

"Not Jones?"

"Nope. Williams. Matthieu Sion James Williams. Alfred Fredrick Williams*."

"That's a better name than Jones."

"We used that surname in Timbuktu."

Gilbert looks at him, "where have you guys lived before?"

"New Orleans, Phoenix, Paris, Texas, Dallas, Salem, Quebec City, Timbuktu, Niagara Falls,Toronto, Sioux Falls, Philadelphia, Nashville and Boston."

"That's a lot of cities." Gilbert looks down at the ground, a semi-pouty look on his face, "have any boyfriends or girlfriends in those cities."

Matthieu smiles and slides up on the counter next to him, setting his head on his shoulder. "Oui. Only one. His name was Francis."

"Was?" Gilbert asks, looking over at Matthieu.

"Yeah, he um... Died... Or at least I think he did."

"That so not awesome. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Ancient history."

More like a burn. Matthieu thought about Francis daily. It made the boy hate himself, how Francis was living so happily a French chef at a fancy restaurant in New Orleans. And how his life was yanked away as if he's a wild dog that was captured and put on a leash and chained to a metal post. Or a bomb collar, more than likely.

The memory of the Frenchman's head being blown off was permanently engraved in Matthieu's head, a memory that has brought scars to his body. The boy never cut or self harmed but it tarnished the love and admiration he once had for his ability, and his brothers. There is nothing Matthieu wants more than to be normal, and to have DaJaDoom off his trail to let the twins live in peace. But that is still only a dream.

"Birdie?" Gilbert asks, and Matthieu looks at Gilbert, he smiles.

"Oui?"

"Should we go get your things?"

"Oh, oui. But first, we need to go to New Orleans, I left something there."


	13. A Trip To New Orleans

They spent three hours to get to New Orleans by jet, and when Matthieu, Ludwig and Gilbert landed, Matthieu put on a pair of pitch black shades and a black wig. He kept his head down as they walked through the streets, everyone glanced at the the three, and a girl in a blue dress with brown pony tails on both sides of her head skips down the sidewalk.

Her shoulder hits Matthieu's, and his glasses fall off onto the ground.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" She says, picking up the shades, they momentarily lock eyes before she squeals. "Oh my goodness, Matthieu! It's been forever!" She pulls the boy into a hug and squeezes him.

"Uh, Morganna. It's always a pleasure. How is Tutsu?" Matthieu says pulling from her grip, not even trying to convince her otherwise that he's not Matthieu. The Seychellesian girl had eyesight sharper than a tack.

"Oh Tutsu is doing great!" She says smiling, her pet dolphin always made her happy. Then she spotted Gilbert, and her eyes constricted.

"Who are they?" She asks.

"Gilbert and Ludwig. Gilbert is my boy-"

"Hmph, see your moving on just fine." She huffed , before turning and continue skipping down the sidewalk. Matthieu crosses his eyes and slides on his glasses. They continue to walk down the street.

The three stopped in front of a pet shop and they entered.

"Carlos! Carlos, it's Mattie!" Matthieu calls, sliding off the wig and the glasses.

A man with a cigar in between his teeth walked out into the store."Damn Alfred, I thought you said you were Matthieu. Are you here for his bear?"

"Carlos, I'm not Alfred! I am Matthieu." He says, crossing his arms.

"Oh! Sorry Mattie. Here, let me go get him." Carlos says, going to the back.

He returns minutes later, a polar bear walking besides him, almost up to his knees.

"Kuma!" Matthieu cries, hugging the Bears neck.

Gilbert backed up when the bear yawned, and he looked at Matthieu. "What is this?" He asks, staring at the bear and Matthieu.

"My pet. His name is Kilimanjaro, but I call him Kumajiro for short. Kuma is his shorter nickname. I've had him since Toronto, which was..." He looks up at Carlos, who holds up three fingers. "Three years ago. Carlos was kinda like our fatherly figure, he let us stay with him in Sioux Falls, and just moved around with us till he got here, where he opened up a business and became a pet store owner."

"Mattie, have you had your special owners license renewed?" Carlos asks.

"No. I haven't. Do I have to get another shot?" Matthieu asks.

"Yeah. Come on back, we'll get you signed up. Um... Blonde, we'll need your help." Carlos says, and Ludwig steps up, but Gilbert blocks him with his arm and takes Matthieu's arm.

Carlos nods and leads the two and Kuma to the back. Patting a steel slab, Matthieu slid on to it. Pulling out a pet bed for Kuma, Carlos pat it for the bear. Handing Gilbert a chair, he turns and pulls out an empty bag and a needle with a tube attached to the bag. Matthieu shivers.

"God I hate needles."

"Believe me, before I found out what you could do, I figured that one out. You caused me to pass out." Carlos says wrapping a piece of fabric around Matthieu's bare arm. "Still so skinny. Don't you ever eat, boy?"

"Of course I do. Just not when Alfred's cooking." Matthieu says smiling.

"Why does he have to get a shot for a license?" Gilbert asks.

"One, I usually keep tabs on the boys, their powers evolve every so often. For example, Alfred wasn't able to fly when he was... How old, Mattie?"

"About ten."

"He wasn't able to fly until ten, Matthieu's isn't evolving. Alfred's evolved two times..." He looks at Matthieu, who nods, "yeah, his has changed twice but Matthieu's seem to be staying at a consistent state, but getting stronger with every passing month. He probably could kill someone soon enough by just dislocating his shoulder."

"Not that I'd want too." Matthieu says, bracing himself for the needle.

Carlos went quiet as he inserted the needle, and Matthieu's face went white, clenching his hands and taking in a sharp breathe. Gilbert was quiet until his head started spinning, and a sharp keen shrill started in his head. "Mattie, chill. You're overreacting. If you don't stop, you make him pass out." Carlos says and Matthieu looks at Gilbert, who looks as if he's going to be sick.

Calming down, he looks at Gilbert. The keen shrill stops and Gilbert looks up at Matthieu, "quite a power you got there, Birdie. That hurt, by the way." Gilbert says, cradling his head in his hand.

"You must be pretty strong too, you might be even be a pure blood." Carlos says, fiddling with the bag.

"what?" Gilbert asks, looking at Carlos.

He removes the needle and stares at the bloody tip. "A pint, just like always. But you, my friend, must be a pure blood mutant. You heard the shrill, didn't you? One of the only things that cause full blood mutants straight up pain, not mutants or half bloods, AKA mutts, experience spontaneous events that cause them pain. Are your parents mutants or their parents?"

"Ja, my great great grandpa was a mutant, why?"

"You're great great grandma must've been a mutant too, then. Any siblings?"

"Ja,"

"If he hasn't gotten any powers yet then that means their coming in soon." Carlos says, licking the bloody needle. Scaring the shit out of Gilbert, he backs away from the man.

"Sorry, I am a mutant. Pure blood, like you. I can live off of mutants blood. Now, off you two go. I'll send you the license as soon as it comes in." Carlos says, sealing the bag.

"Ahh, okay." Matthieu slides off the slab, and the three exit the shop.

Matthieu put on the wig again and this time, he held Gilbert's hand as they walked back to the jet, and held on to Kumas leash.


	14. Oh No!

Alfred sat down another box, and whipped his brow. For people who has so little, they sure do have a lot of worthless junk. The apartments front door opens and Alfred stands up to see who entered. A man with a classy black suit walks in. "Alfred F. Jones?" He asked, an English accent lacing his voice.

"Yeah, that's me." He says standing up. "What's with the accent? You English or something?"

"You bloody git! I'm here to pick you up!" The Englishman says.

"Oh, okay." Alfred says, grabbing four of his boxes and the bag of clothes he packed. He walked pass the blond, and then, everything went black.

The long black car drove up to the apartment, and Matthieu climbed out, but he froze. The door to his house was open. "Alfred!"

Before Gilbert was even out of the car, the blond had already ran up the stairs and into the building. Gilbert chased after him. "Birdie! You don't just run into these kind of situations." Gilbert says, holding back the worried boy.

He slid in first, scanning the room but finding nothing more than a note that read "one down, one more to go."

"Dammit! Why the hell did I leave him alone! God dammit!" Matthieu screams, kicking a pillow lying on the ground.

"Birdie, it's okay. It's okay, we'll get him back. Don't worry. I know who took him, and he won't get away with it."

"Awwww, so cute. He looks like you, Dark." Alfred heard, but when he opened his eyes, his sight was blocked out by a black fabric.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alfred screams, struggling against his bonds.

"Aww, Arthur, removed the bag." A woman's voice says.

The bag was removed and it showed the man from before and a woman in an white and blue dress, "what do you want with me?!" Alfred cried. "Are you working with Doom?! Who are you?! Where's Matt? What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing yet. First," the girl planted a kiss to Alfred's lips, before pulling back, " tell us about DaJaDoom. "


	15. Don't Sweat the Small Stuff

Matthieu paced the living room. Gilbert was staring to get worried, the boy hadn't ate anything since they got back from the apartment, of at least that's what Wang says. He was perched outside the window that looks into the living room, he spent three hours looking for Matthieu's brother, but the only thing he found was that Arthur hadn't left his office. They must've got the Alfred before they returned from New Orleans.

Matthieu slumped on the couch and hid his face in a pillow -a very expensive one at that, one he's most likely blowing his nose on- It was almost too obvious that Matthieu has been crying a bit, and Gilbert couldn't help but feel bad for the boy.

Dropping from the windowsill, he reformed and landed on his feet. He went around the back and through the kitchen back door, Wang was sitting on the counter, watching the food boil, but when he heard the door open, the Chinese man looked at Gilbert. "Aiyah, you could not find him, no?"

"Nein, Arthur is at his office and the secretary says he's been there since his lunch break around two." Gilbert says, pulling off his red wig.

"You didn't find Alfie?"

Gilbert looked up at Matthieu, who was standing in the doorway. "Nein, but I'm going back out tomorrow. It's starting to rain, which could only mean Storm. She'll probably come after you next."

"So?" Matthieu huffs, crossing his arms. By the look on his face, Gilbert could tell that Matthieu preferred it be him who got kidnapped, which just irritated him.

"So, who knows what that crazy lady could do? She's probably just as bad as DaJa- whatever."

"Doubt it. Doom is more twisted than a candy wrapper, he'd do anything to get to me and Alfred. He'd probably even kill for us."

"So you know 'Doom' is a he, huh?" Gilbert asks, growing annoyed by Matthieu's stubborn attitude.

"Of course I do! I know because they said so!" Matthieu says, dropping his arms.

"Whose 'they' Matthieu?"

"The men that tried to kill us! Nine years ago, we were held captive by two men, they tried to off us both but failed, they kept on referring to Doom as a He."

"They could just be trying to throw you off! Maybe they knew you'd believe them if they said he, maybe it's a girl!" Gilbert says, flailing his arms.

Matthieu scoffs and says, "I'm not arguing with you, Gil. We don't know, we may never know. We may never be able to find Alfred again. For all we know, he may be dead on a ditch somewhere or lost in Mexico or something. Just, stop trying to be a hero and listen, okay? You weren't there, you don't know know what we went through. You. Don't. Know." He says, turning without another word.

Gilbert huffed, and looked at Wang. "Why did I fall for him?"

"Why did I fall for the commie?" Wang asks, eating a carrot.

"Could you read him?" Gilbert asks. His father tries to hire mutants, and Wang was one of them. He can read minds, and do some other cool things, but he mostly just reads mind.

"He really didn't want to argue with you because he didn't want to rip your relationship apart. And he's worried about his brother. That's all I got. Everything else he seems to be blocking from me." Wang says, staring at the bronze pot as steam floated out of it.

 _Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg_.

Gilbert pulls out his phone and sees who's calling him, the number isn't in his contacts, but he answers.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Hi. This is Carlos, from New Orleans, I'm looking for Matthieu Williams."

"He's not here at the moment, I'll take a message. This is Gilbert." He lies, curious as to why Carlos called him.

"Ahhh, hello, Gilbert. I ran a diagnostic on Matthieu's blood and I found something odd. From the last time he had his blood ran, his genes have changes drastically. Has he been acting weird or anything out of the normal?"

"Nein... Er... No. Why?"

"Well, from what I've gathered, Matthieu is actually more of a mutant than human. It's almost as if his genes are adapting to become more stable. It's nothing bad, it's just what Alfred's did before he gained more powers, but Matthieu's genes are rapidly changing, faster than Alfred ever did. Just.. Keep an eye on him, okay?"

Growing worried for Matthieu, Gilbert nods, then he realises Carlos couldn't see it, so he said "okay. Will do. Thank you."

"No problamo. Luego." He hangs up.

Gilbert goes to the living room and sits next to a sulking Matthieu. "I'm sorry, Birdie." He says after a short silence.

Matthieu sighs and sets his head on Gilbert's shoulder, but he doesn't say anything. "I don't know. I have no right to try and tell you your wrong." Gilbert tries again, trying to get a response from the blond.

Still no response,and Gilbert smiles, despite the situation, "the silence treatment? Come on birdie, I said I was sorry."

Matthieu smiles, but then he tries to hide it, which he was epically failing at.

"Do I have to tickle you?"

"Not ticklish." Matthieu says, and Gilbert raises an eyebrow.

"Really now?"

In one move, he rolled the blond onto his back, and be an tickling the boys sides, and Matthieu bursts out laughing, squirming as he tries to get away from Gilbert.

After a while, Gilbert heard the keen shrill in his head and he knew Matthieu's please to stop were because he couldn't breathe. He stops and sets his head against Matthieu's as he quickly breathes in and out.

"Ich liebe dich." Gilbert says, and Matthieu smiles.

"Je t'aime."

 _Hello readers, Aerwyna here! (Pronounced Arrr-Weee-Na.) I'm doing a poll on what Matthieus two other powers should be. I was going to give options, but I decided not to. I'll let you decide. Please don't repeat powers, I'm trying to give everyone unique powers. If you give me a power from a thing you know, tell me what format it's from, what that formats (anime, movie, game, book, manga, etc) title is, and a brief discription on how it works. Poll ends Thursday, the two chosen powers revealed on Friday. Please send me your ideas through reviews, Kay? Thanks! -Aerwyna (Ari for short)_


	16. Dancing Under the Rubble

Alfred sipped his coca-cola as Storm wrote down what he just said. He liked her idea of joining forces, and the idea of being a villain is way more cooler than a hero could ever be.

"So, tell me about The Red Demon." She says, and Alfred thinks for a bit. He did know Matthieu mentioned him, but he doesn't remember who he said it was. The German said it too, but even then he was too angry at Matthieu to catch the name.

"I don't know who it is. Sorry."

"Oh, okay. I was more interested in your brother, what can he do?"

Alfred scoffs, "Pftt, my brothers useless. He's nothing more than a walking voodoo doll."

"That's not useless at all. What else can he do?"

"Nothing really, he's kinda pathetic. Can one do one thing, I mean look at me! I can do three!"

"Now, let's not get cocky, that may change. We intercepted a cell phone call to the Beilschmidt house and found out that Matthieu went to a doctor shortly before we got to you, the doctor says Matthieu's genetic code is shifting, he may wind up being the alpha twin out of you two. You may have the more sought after powers, but I believe your parents tried to make Matthieu a weapon. And you be the hero. Just like it always should be. You see, I think Matthieu regrets you exist. I think he believes in his mind that you are his biggest foe, that's why he always ruins your life. Because he thinks you ruin his."

Alfred's eyes glaze over as he listens to her speak. 'Yes. It'd make sense. All those times I tried to help him by warning him and he'd never listen. I'm the hero. Matthieu isn't. Matthieu needs to be took down a notch, he needs to feel the pain of being stripped from everything he loves because of his twin. Matthieu needs to go down.'

"Birdie! Time to come out! You've been in there all evening!" Gilbert called to Matthieu, whose never felt so humiliated in his life. He felt like Izumi from Love Stage. The two had to go to a dance at Gilbert's dads office. Their were having a charity auction and Gilbert was allowed one guest. His father told Gilbert that if he was going to bring Matthieu, he'd either have to pose as a girl, or act like best buds and not boyfriends. Gilbert chose the obvious one. Pose as a girl.

"Who holds a charity auction on a Sunday night anyway?" Matthieu mutters to himself, sliding his foot into a red heel.

He's posed as a girl before, but this was his first time at a charity auction. He'd have no clue how to act!

Standing up, he brushed the wig hair out of his face, and straighten up his red lipstick a bit.

He inhales and exhales, then, exits the bathroom.

"Oh mein gott! You look so pretty Birdie!" Gilbert coos, taking Matthieu's hand as he neared the main story. Matthieu glared at Gilbert, before spying the other people filling the entrance hall. Antonio and Lovino, Ludwig and Feliciano, then Ivan and Wang.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?" Matthieu asks, linking his arm with Gilbert's.

"I am Yao-Yao's date!" Ivan says happily, and Matthieu furrows his brow.

"Okay?"

"You look like Jessica Rabbit!" Feliciano says, wearing a green dress, and his hair had a clip in it.

"Yeah, this was my mothers. I got her structure, but my dads looks." Matthieu says, smoothing the dress down. It was an exact replica of the cartoon characters outfit, all the way down to the red heels.

Matthieu had on a blond wig, made to look like his real hair. He had grey eyeshadow on and red lipstick. He hated lipstick, but it helped him look more feminine. He had Wang help him into a corset, and it made his already feminine figure look even more feminine. "Ready to go?" Matthieu asks, and everyone nods.

"What do I call you?" Gilbert asks, as they step into the long black limo.

"Maddy... No... Wait... Call me Cheyenne." Matthieu says, smiling. A name he hasn't said in so long. The name of his mother.


	17. Did We Just?

Matthieu didn't belong in a party as elegant as this. He was sticking out like a sore thumb. Gilbert ditched him nearly ten minutes ago, so Matthieu went outside and stood on the terrace.

Looking up, he saw a thing shrouded in black zip through the sky. He turns and slips off his heels, running down the stairs and to the main floor, he exited the building and looked for the black thing again. He sees it again. He chases after it, hoping it was Alfred looking for him.

"Birdie?! Where are you?" Gilbert called, looking for the red dress. Not seeing him, he went up to Ludwig, "have you seen Birdie?"

"Ja, h... She ran outside a bit ago. I haven't seen her since." He says, his attention still on Feliciano.

"Oh, okay." Gilbert says, before going to the terrace and looking around. He didn't see Matthieu anywhere. He squinted at the distance and he could see a faint twinge of red. What was Matthieu doing all the way out there?

Transfiguring, he changed into a robin and took off into the night. He flew over to Matthieu and landed behind the running blond. "Birdie! What are you doing?!" Gilbert called, grabbing the back of Matthieu's dress.

"I saw Alfred! He was in the air!" Matthieu says, shivering.

Gilbert sighs and takes off his jacket, "ugh, Birdie. You don't run after people in the night. That's my job, but you can come with. As long as you change out of the dress." Gilbert says, draping his jacket over Matthieu's shoulders.

Matthieu pulls the jacket close to him and he nods, "okay."

Gilbert lift the blond up and sat him on his shoulders. "Woah! G-Gil!" Matthieu says, placing his hands over the skirt of the dress.

Gil smirks and looks up at Matthieu, "ja?"

"Uh... Can't you just carry me, bridal style?"

"Nein. Let's go."

Returning to his house, Gilbert sat down Matthieu and let the boy change. They turned one of the many many guest rooms into Matthieu's room. The polar bear stayed in his room, and Matthieu refused to let the house keeping tend to the bears... Er... Litter box.

Gilbert followed Matthieu up to his room to help in unzipping the dress. When Matthieu opened the door, and the two walked in, Gilbert saw a billion photos decorating the walls, all of the boys and friends, there were even a few when they were children. He saw one photo in the middle of the wall, nothing around it, but it was treated for very carefully. He leaned in and saw a man and a woman, then he realised.. It as his parents.

The woman was small, she had a rich Native American tan, hair that is similar to Elizabeta's her eyes were gold like hay, or the sun, but she wasn't unnatural looking, she looked gorgeous in fact. The man on the other hand, he was a big brood, had bleached blond hair and green green eyes, and he was English from the look of his tux.

"His name was Leroy Arthur Williams, and hers was Cheyenne Halone Sequoia. He was from France, born in England, and she was raised in Oklahoma, on the Indian Reservation. She's named after the very tribe she's from, Cheyenne, and her parents named her after a giant red wood tree." Matthieu says, and Gilbert turns to look at him, he was sliding off the wig and removing the make up.

Gilbert went up to him and unzipped the dress, trying hard to keep his eyes above the equator.

"The corset too." Matthieu says, looking back at him.

Gilbert nods and starts working on the corsets tight knot. Cursing when he failed for a three time to untie it, he pulled out his rainbow coloured pocket knife and cut the strings holding the corset together.

Gilbert swallows nervously when Matthieu fails to catch the corset, so Matthieu pulled his arms up close to his. "Y-You can go wait outside now. I'll be down in a bit." He says.

Gilbert doesn't move, he just stares at Matthieu, who was starting to get nervous. Matthieu moved away a bit, before in one move, Gilbert lifted Matthieu up on to his waist and pushed to boy against the wall.

"Wha - mph!" Matthieu's cry on confusion was drowned out by Gilbert's lips, as he passionately kissed the boy.

Matthieu's eyes close and he wraps his arms around Gilbert's neck, kissing him back just as passionate. Gilbert's hands move to Matthieu's nipples as he toys with the boy, sliding his leg in-between Matthieu's, causing the skirt of the dress to pool over his leg. Matthieu moans in the kiss and Gilbert pulls back, his eyes covered by his grey hair. "Matthieu..." Gilbert says, his voice raspy from the kiss.

"Gil..." Matthieu says softly, panting a bit from the kiss. Gilbert latches his lips to Matthieu's neck and he begins sucking softly on Matthieu's neck, and the blond mewled over the soft, feather like kisses. Gilbert removed his hands from Matthieu's, now hard, pert nipples and began working on his belt buckle, and Matthieu hastily tried to rid himself of the dress, letting the red silk fall to his ankles.

"Wait.." Matthieu says, and Gilbert pulls back, looking at Matthieu, lust swirling in his eyes like a tornado.

Matthieu set his hands on Gilbert's chest and began working on the buttons, but his clumsiness causes his to yank one of the buttons off the top. Gilbert smirk in amusement and works on removing the shirt himself, after latching his lips to Matthieu's, but not as passionate as the first kiss, this one more... Soft, caring.

Gilbert finished unbuckling his belt, then removing the garnet and dropping it to the floor, then undoing his pants and pulling out his member. Matthieu removed his boxers and Gilbert helped him wrap his legs around his waist.

Slowly inserting himself, Gilbert heard the keen shrill in his head. Setting his lip against Matthieu's neck, he softly sucked on the blondes soft skin. The keen shrill dull down as soon as he being moving, starting off slow before Matthieu slid his arms around Gilbert's torso and softly massaged his back, while feeling all the scars the grey haired boy had received from many fights between villains and humans, then Gilbert drew in a soft hiss before slamming into Matthieu.

Matthieu gasped by the sharp movement, wincing a bit too. Gilbert continues to excel in speed before the two fell to the floor due to the rough movement. Instead of stopping, Gilbert kept at it. Matthieu had already climaxed twice, but Gilbert hasn't. Matthieu's face was coated with sweat, and his face was red in heat.

"G-Gil..." Matthieu says, running his fingers through Gilbert's hair, "J- oh... J-je t'aime..."

Gilbert inhaled sharply before slamming once more into Matthieu, before climaxing.

He sets his head against Matthieu's and was panting harshly. "I-Ich... Liebe dich... Birdie."

Alfred was glaring daggers at the two, he was planning on nabbing Matthieu, not watch Gilbert fuck his brother. He was going to kill that damn German. 'Send me back,' Alfred thinks, and he vanished from the room.

He reappeared in the house he's staying in, the house he's also sharing with Arthur.

He sat in a corner and stares at his shoes. He may hate his brother but he still cares, and as far as he knew, Matthieu was a virgin.

He was going to kill that German. And then his brother.


	18. The Morning After

"We have school, Birdie!" Gilbert says, trying to pull Matthieu out of bed.

"Non! Je ne vois pas Élise!" He cries, holding on to the headboard of his bed frame.

"What?"

"I don't want to go to school!" Matthieu cries again.

"Why?" Gilbert asks, sitting on the bed as he watches the blond stuff his face in his pillow.

"My hips hurt."

Gilbert's face heats up a bit and looks at his legs, "sorry." He says softly.

"Why?" Matthieu asks.

"Because it's my fault. Oh mein Gott! I didn't even bother to ask if you're a virgin." Gilbert says, rubbing Matthieu's bare hips.

"Oui."

Gilbert stares at Matthieu's back and guilt fills him. He hugs Matthieu and says, "I'm sorry, Birdie."

"It's fine, Gil. You didn't know." Matthieu says, his face still in the pillow.

"I'll be more gentle, next time. Okay?" Gilbert says, kissing his neck, over the dark bruise decorating his graceful neck.

"I'll get ready in a bit, okay?"

"Ja, I'll get Wang to make you a nice bowl of oatmeal okay?"

"Oui."

Gilbert got up, and went downstairs after exiting the room. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked, and he wound up running into Lugwig. "Oof!"

"Sorry, East." Ludwig says, a rather disturbing, happy smiling on his face.

Gilbert knit his brows together and he felt them twitch a bit, "what's got you so happy?"

"Nothing." Ludwig lied, Gilbert could tell he lied because he didn't look hi straight in the eye. Ludwig always turns his head away when he lies.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

The two boys turned around to see Feliciano running.

From Kuma.

"Luddy! Help me!"

"What the hell is the polar bear doing in the house?!" Ludwig screams, putting Feliciano behind him.

"Kuma!" Gilbert heard Matthieu call, he turned to see the boy already in his school uniform, but without his glasses.

The bear continued to run through the house, chasing after the screaming Italian. Matthieu grabbed Kuma by his collar and pulled back, and as if the bear running wasn't enough, the two stopped moving as Matthieu pulled the bear down to a sitting position. "Bad Kuma. No chasing after people." Matthieu scolded the bear, who stared at him. And as if talking to the bear wasn't weird enough, he dragged the bear up the stairs and back into his room.

Ludwig was glaring at Gilbert as Feliciano hid behind him. "Did you say he could keep the bear in the house?"

"Ja, but the bear hasn't done any damage to Matthieu's room, and he's normally pretty quite." Gilbert says, looking at Ludwig.

"Je regrette. Kuma was hungry, I have to close the door or else he chases after anything he sees. Just, natural bear stuff, ya know?" Matthieu says, walking down the stairs. "Oh, and I have hockey tonight. I won't be in till late."

Gilbert sighs and says, "let's get to school, guys."

"Ja, Feli. Come on." Ludwig says, leading everyone out and into the car.

Gilbert was watching Matthieu as he did hockey and he realises that on the ice, Matthieu was a badass. He knocked down Toris and Berwald, he also managed to get to Tino. He's a mutant known for having super natural strength, but when he tried to get a hold of Matthieu, he misses completely and Matthieu scores.

"Good job Matvey! Alright, training dismissed. Be back tomorrow for more practice." Ivan says, skating off the rink.

Matthieu wiped the blood away from his lip and skated over to the seating area. Gilbert stood up and helped him over to the seat. Matthieu took off his skates and slid on his tennis shoes. "Where did you learn to skate?"

"My mom taught me. She used to tell me stories of her time on the reservation."

"Do you have any stories?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Any story of you and your parents and your adventures."

Matthieu shook his head slowly. "No, my parents died when I was seven. I remember the stories but I barely remember the person telling the stores. I do remember the stories Alfred told me though." He says as they walk out into the night.

"Like which?"

"The dove and the snake."

"How does that go?"

"There was a dove that had a broken wing, and a snake that hadn't eaten in days, it slithered along til it saw the bird lying on the ground, blood dripping from the wing. Instead of eating the bird, the snake took in the bird and helped it heal, the bird came back every evening and morning, baring food for the snake, and in return the snake gave him shelter and protection."

"That's a nice story." Gilbert says smiling.

"Only it isn't a story, that was a story my father told him, and he told me whenever I got scared. My father was the snake, and my mother.. Well, she was the dove."


	19. OH MY GOD!

Gilbert was watching Matthieu as he did hockey and he realises that on the ice, Matthieu was a badass. He knocked down Toris and Berwald, he also managed to get to Tino. He's a mutant known for having super natural strength, but when he tried to get a hold of Matthieu, he misses completely and Matthieu scores.

"Good job Matvey! Alright, training dismissed. Be back tomorrow for more practice." Ivan says, skating off the rink.

Matthieu wiped the blood away from his lip and skated over to the seating area. Gilbert stood up and helped him over to the seat. Matthieu took off his skates and slid on his tennis shoes. "Where did you learn to skate?"

"My mom taught me. She used to tell me stories of her time on the reservation."

"Do you have any stories?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Any story of you and your parents and your adventures."

Matthieu shook his head slowly. "No, my parents died when I was seven. I remember the stories but I barely remember the person telling the stores. I do remember the stories Alfred told me though." He says as they walk out into the night.

"Like which?"

"The dove and the snake."

"How does that go?"

"There was a dove that had a broken wing, and a snake that hadn't eaten in days, it slithered along til it saw the bird lying on the ground, blood dripping from the wing. Instead of eating the bird, the snake took in the bird and helped it heal, the bird came back every evening and morning, baring food for the snake, and in return the snake gave him shelter and protection."

"That's a nice story." Gilbert says smiling.

"Only it isn't a story, that was a story my father told him, and he told me whenever I got scared. My father was the snake, and my mother.. Well, she was the dove."

They had to walk home because both of their cell phones has died a while ago, and they couldn't call Wang or Ludwig to pick them up.

Matthieu was rambling on about his previous homes, and how he loved each and every place individually, though he never felt as if he belonged. He looks at Gilbert, "have you ever lived anywhere else before?" He asks, and Gilbert nods.

"Ja. Me and West lived in Germany with our cousins Veil and Lilly, he's actually Swiss and she's Liechensteinian but we love them. Our dad came to America often for business, so we all just had a collective decision to move to America. They stayed in Germany, but they come down for holidays." Gilbert says smiling.

"I've always wanted to go to Germany but I never have been able to because of..."

"Ja, I know." Gilbert says, snaking his hand into Matthieu's, locking fingers with him.

"Hello, Gilbert."

Matthieu looked around for the voice that said Gilbert's name, it was a voice laced with a thick English accent.

"Arthur." He heard Gilbert say, and he turned back around, seeing a blonde man in a black suit with a cloak over his suit. Gilbert had his arm stretched out, as if to keep Matthieu from moving towards the Englishman.

"Ahh, this is the lad I'm looking for. The Weapon." Arthur says, motioning towards Matthieu.

"The Weapon?" Gilbert and Matthieu said in unison.

"Yes. Oh, poor boy. You don't even know what you were born to be. Do you even know that Gilbert withheld information from you?" Arthur says, smiling.

"Lies!" Matthieu screams at him, covering his ears. Gilbert furrows his brows at Matthieu's reactions.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, his parents created him to be a weapon, his brothers the hero. Alfred was always the chosen child, Matthieu was ignored." Arthur says, stepping forward. Gilbert took a step back and using his arm to push back Matthieu.

"That's a lie! I was never meant to be a weapon! I was meant to be his opposite. He would be the sun, I'd be the ice!" Matthieu cries.

"How did you know this?" Gilbert asks, looking at Matthieu.

"Doom told me. He knew my parents... I don't know who Doom is, but I know that he must've been a friend or something." Matthieu says, looking at the ground.

"Hmm, you shouldn't take your eyes off of me, RD."

Gilbert looked at Arthur only to see yet another cinderblock be thrown, but instead of aiming for him, he was aiming for Matthieu. "Birdie, duck!" Gilbert says, pulling Matthieu down to the ground by his shirt. The cinderblock hit the wall and barely missed Matthieu's head when it fell to the ground.

"Your torn between focusing on me or on Him. You can't save both yourself and him. One of you is bound to get hurt!" Arthur says, a smirk on his face. Throwing his hand behind him, as it glowed purple and an abandoned bike with a broken spoke on it lifted up off the ground, he launched it at the two again, Gilbert knew it'd hit them both, so he pushed Matthieu out of the way, and was pinned to the wall by the bike, the spoke hitting his shoulder blade.

"Gil!" Matthieu cries, getting up and running over to Gilbert.

"Go." Gilbert bites out, wincing as Arthur uses his hold on the bike to push the spoke into his shoulder even more.

"No!" Matthieu screams.

"Not an option. GO." Gilbert says, feeling his eyes light up a bit.

Matthieu seems torn in leaving or not, but he nods, and runs.

"Get this bike off me, Arthur." Gilbert bites out through his teeth.

"One on one, eh? Fine." Arthur says, throwing his hand back and sending the bike flying across the road, sliding to a stop when it hits the curb. Gilbert glanced at his shoulder, realising the blood trailing down his black and white shirt and school jacket. Gilbert clicks his tongue and glares at the smirking Englishman. Gilbert saw Arthur reach for his cane and twisting the handle . It was never like Arthur to leave with out the damn thing. Dropping the sheath, the light gleamed off the two bladed sword, and Gilbert smiled, despite the situation. Since he knew sword fighting was in his blood, he always practiced dwelling. He drops his bag and pulls out his collapsible staff. It was a staff he was given to him by his grandpa, he flicks the staff and it falls out, he stood it up and placed the end on the ground, it was as tall as him.

"On guard!" Arthur cries, pointing his sword at Gilbert, who reacted by hitting the blade with the staff, Arthur pulled back and, the sword fight began.

'This seems familiar to me.' He thought as he ran. Matthieu couldn't believe he asked him to leave. He stopped, then thought for a second, before making a final decision of going back. Turning around, he ran back to Gil.

"Dammit!" Arthur cursed as his sword was threw to the side, his exit blocked by Gilbert. Smirking, Arthur raised his hand slightly, hoping Gilbert didn't notice the slight movement, and the sword raised off the ground, then pointed itself at Gilbert.

" Gil! Look out!"

'FUCK!' Arthur thought, looking over Gilbert's shoulder to see Matthieu standing nearly ten to fifteen feet away from them. Smiling as a new plan formed, Arthur pointed the sword at Matthieu, and threw the sword.

Matthieu watched as the sword hurtle towards him, and he flinched, throwing up his hands as if they'd save him from the sword.

He waited for the sword to pierce his body but after forever, he opened his eyes to see the most shocking thing in his life.


	20. They've Changed

_Hello readers, I have Matthieu's powers decided. You'll have to read to find out._

The sword was hovering, but it wasn't moving. In fact, the sword couldn't even be considered to be hovering. All but the tip was engulfed in ice. The tip was nearly three centimetres from his hands. Slowly stepping back, he swallows over the limb in his throat.

"Birdie!" He heard Gil scream, his voice thick with worry.

"I'm okay!" He calls back, and he could practically hear the exasperated sigh. Matthieu looked around to notice the ice, however it got there, surrounded him. He had no exit.

"Gil! Do you see a way out?" Matthieu calls, and he hears a metal object hit something, before he says. "Nein. Hold on. Step back." Matthieu does as he's told, going as far as the cramped space would let him.

From the other side of the ice, he saw a metal staff hit the ice, causing the ice to chip. 'This could take a while' Matthieu thought as leaned back against the ice.

He looked around and saw a thin part of ice on his left, "Gil, there's some thinner ice on the left, to the far side." He calls, and he hears Gil mutter something.

He smiles when Gil finally manages to break the ice, because Gilbert came running in and lifted Matthieu up in his arms. "You did amazing! How did you do that?" Gilbert asks, hugging Matthieu.

"Do what?" Matthieu asks, looking up.

"The ice? That was you, Birdie. I have no control over it." Gilbert says, smiling.

"I did... _This_? That's kinda hard to believe, Gilbert. I don't have any ice powers." Matthieu says, and Gilbert smiles even wider.

"Well I guess now you do!" Gilbert says, lifting Matthieu up one more time.

"What happened to Arthur?" Matthieu asks, one Gilbert sat him down.

"Hit him over the head with my staff. He'll be out of it for a while, we can take him home and get what we need out of him."

"Okay." That's when Matthieu noticed his arm. "Oh Mi God Your arm!" Matthieu screams.

"Hey, Birdie, it's cool. My awesome healing powers have already healed it. All said and done. That's why I'm awesome, no?" Gilbert teases.

Matthieu glares at him before pulling the fabric of his torn uniform apart and inspects the wound, which was indeed already sealing up, leaving the blood on his uniform to dry and coat it.

Matthieu sighs and sets his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "How can you do this everyday, Gil? There are so many easy changes to get hurt, or even killed. Why do you keep at it?"

"One, because I'm awesome, and two, because somebodies got to be your hero. I just made a self appointed decision it be me."

"Awwwwww, you're so sweet!" Matthieu says, kissing Gilbert's cheek.

"Ja, and you are too." Gilbert says, smiling.


	21. A Friend That's Closer Than An Enemy

"Let me go you Wanker! I demand to be released! Bloody git!" Arthur screamed as he was strapped to the chair. A frying pan flew up and whacked Matthieu on the head three times before Gilbert grabbed it and slammed the pan on Arthur's head.

"Stop it!" Gilbert screams, binding Arthur's mouth, before rubbing Matthieu's head softly. "You okay, Birdie."

"O-Oui.." He says, stuttering.

Arthur chuckles and Gilbert glares at him. "What's so funny?" He asks, taking the bound off his mouth.

"I never thought you to be a gay man, Gilbert. Sure, you put up me, but I never would've thought you do be gay." Arthur says, smirking.

"Everyone changes." Gilbert bites out, but Arthur doesn't believe it. He thinks that Gilbert was always gay, considering the one relationship he had was with Elizabeta and it ended within a month.

"So, 'Birdie' what else can you do?" Arthur teases, narrowing his eyes at the shy blond.

"N-Nothing else.. I don't think..." He says, softly.

"My god, your brother was right. You are a shy pussy."

Matthieu snaps his neck up, looking at Arthur. "You have Alfred? Where is he?!" Matthieu asks, and Arthur snickers.

"Like I'd tell you." Arthur says, smirking.

"Tell me!" Matthieu cries, slamming his hand down on the counter, most likely on purpose because a keen shrill started in Arthur's head, loud and high.

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't! We change locations every other day!" Arthur cries, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Birdie, stop it. Please." Gilbert says, taking Matthieu's hand and kissing the red skin.

He nods and Gilbert smiles, before snapping his fingers.

Wang comes in, holding a jar of red substance.

"Ahhh, hello Yao."

"Opium." Wang says, handing Gilbert the jar.

Wang held back Arthur's head, and Gilbert pours in the substance.

"What is that?" Matthieu asks, once Arthur went out like a light.

"It'll reverse Storms charm. She has a mutagen in her saliva that causes people to agree with her, and soon it causes them to go crazy."

"Oh, okay."

"Dammit!" She curses, she didn't know she was attacking her best friend. Oh well. She knows him even better then, and knowing that, she can get to him even more than she could to Artem. 'This is going to be fun.' She thought, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and fixing her green sleeves, before taking another look at the three in the kitchen, before smirking, and floating up.

The next day, Matthieu woke up to find a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail glaring at him.

"What are you doing in my sons bed, boy?" He asks, and Matthieu shivers, the man sounded ticked.

"W-wha? Where'd that shithead go?" The man asks, looking around. Matthieu blinks at him, he hasn't moved.

"Dad, he's still here." He heard Gilbert saw, tightening his grip on Matthieu's stomach. Gilbert's dad turns to look at him.

"He's a mutant?"

"Ja, he can turn invisible apparently. Birdie," Gilbert says, rubbing Matthieu's head softly, "this is my dad, Artem."

Matthieu looks at Gilbert, his eyes were closed but he knew the boy was awake, they've been snuggling since last night, when Matthieu snuck in his room because of the thunderstorm they had.

"Ahh, there's the shithead. Now, Gilbert Armand Bren Beilschmidt, I want an explanation as to why he is in the same room with you. I told you that he could stay with us, I'm understanding that he's your boyfriend or whatever, but you know the rules." His dad says.

"You let Ludwig have Feliciano over all the time, why am I not aloud to have Birdie in my bed with me?"

"You are the eldest, you set the example."

"Whatever. We have to get ready for school, so get out." Gilbert says, shooing his father away. He grumbled something, then exit, and Matthieu looked at Gilbert.

"I can turn invisible?"

"Ja. You did last night after you fell asleep. Scared that crap out of me, I thought you went through some portal thing or something. But when I placed my hand where you were at, I felt you. So I just figured you could turn invisible. Carlos called me earlier before you woke and I told him your powers had fully came in, he said he'd be here tonight."

"Gilbert! Get up get up get up get up get up!" He heard someone screaming, and he heard rabid running up the stairwell.

"Oh no." Gilbert says, pulling the blanket over his head.

"What is it?" Matthieu asks.

"That's Lizzy, my best friend. If she sees us, she's fan girl and I'll never hear the end of it." Gilbert says, his voice muffled by the blanket.

The door was thrown open and a girl with long hair and a green dress on came bursting in the room. "Get your lazy ass out of the bed and get dressed! I sighed is up for theatre and I need to be there with yo- you're not Gilbert." She says, he green eyes staring at Matthieu.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm..." Matthieu started, before pulling the blanket over his head.

"Turn invisible and exit the room, Birdie." Gilbert whispers, and Matthieu panicky whispers back, "I don't know how!"

"Gilbert, stop joking. Get out of bed!" The girl says before pulling the blanket off his bed, and when she sees the two boys, she does just as Gilbert says, and.. She squeals.

"Ohmigodohmigodohmigodohmigod! That is so cuteeeeeeeeeeee!" She squeals, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Shut it, Lizzy. Go downstairs, I'll be there in a second." Gilbert says, and Lizzy nods.

"Okay! Then you can introduce me to this cutie, alright?"

"Fine! Just get out!"

"Okay, see ya in a bit, okay?"


	22. He's SO Not Going To Last Long

Gilbert sat in the backseat of Lizzy's car, while Matthieu sat up front listening to the Carmel haired girl talk about all the embarrassing moments she knew.

"Oh! You should join the acting club. I make Gilbert join every year, because he is an amazing actor! You should totally join!" Lizzy says, smiling.

"Okay, sure. Anything that will let me spend more time with Gil." Matthieu says, looking back at Gil.

"Fantastic." Lizzy says smiling.

Before school, they all went to the PAC to start rehearsals for the play Romeo and Juliet. Lizzy is the girl who gives out the roles, and well... As she said, Matthieu is Juliet and Gilbert is Romeo.

Alfred showed up to school, and he hasn't said a word to Matthieu. In fact, he's playing as Juliet's disapproving father.

Gilbert looks around the PAC for Matthieu and Alfred, but he couldn't find him.

"You are a fucking dickhead!" He heard someone scream, before seeing the door swing and Matthieu storm in, grabbing his bag and storming out, Alfred walks in and smirks, crossing his arms as Matthieu exits, but he also tries to trip Matthieu as he exits.

"Who's that?" Lizzy asks, as Gilbert continues to glare at Alfred.

"No body." Gilbert says grabbing his bag and getting down off the stage. Gilbert never wanted to hurt someone who didn't deserve it so badly before. As he exit the PAC, he made sure to "bump" Alfred as hard as he could.

Running down the hallway, he exit the hallway and looked around. Then he saw something bad. He saw Matthieu but as the blond walked, he froze everything to the right of him. "Birdie!" Gilbert calls to Matthieu, chasing after the blond.

Catching him, he pulls the blond into the nearest bathroom. "Gilbert, I am not in the mood." Matthieu says, trying to pull his arm from Gilbert.

"Matthieu... You need to talk to me! You just froze about three feet of lockers." Gilbert says, weaving his fingers in Matthieu's silky hair.

Matthieu looks up at him, a serious look on his face, and like a mirror, the image shattered and tears filled his eyes. He began crying. Hard. He has to brace himself against Gilbert to keep from faint over.

Gilbert felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, and by the sad look on Matthieu's face, that sad look alone made him want to cry, but he didn't. Rubbing Matthieu's back, Gilbert tried his best to console Matthieu. He only ever fought with Ludwig once, but how vigorously the twins fought, Gilbert got the feeling that Matthieu and Alfred fought often.

After several moments of harsh wailing, Matthieu's cries turn into heart breaking whimpers and sniffles. "What has yo so upset?" Gilbert asks, wiping the tears from Matthieu's cheeks.

Guessing the blond still isn't used to his new powers, Gilbert watched as Matthieu faded until he could feel the blond, but couldn't see him.

"A-Alfred said... He said... He called me a fag... And... And.. Said I didn't deserve to... To live. And... And..."

"It's okay Matthieu. I don't need to hear anymore, I'll talk to your brother. Okay?" Gilbert asks, the thought of scalping the other boys head coming to mind, making him want to smile. He pats Matthieu's back, or at least he hopes its his back.

"Uhh...That's not my back, Gil..." Matthieu says, and Gilbert blushes, pulling his arms up a bit more. He knew Matthieu had long legs but damn, not that long.

"Sorry Birdie, but uh... I can't really see you. You're invisible.."

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realise." Matthieu says, becoming visible again.

Gilbert smiles, letting out a soft chuckle before dipping down and setting his hand on the side of Matthieu's jaw, and locking his lips to Matthieu's. Matthieu returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"Oh... ごっみにし。I am sorry."

Gilbert groans and pulls back.

"M-Mister Gilbert?" Kiku says, stuttering. The Japanese man looked shocked, and he said his name wrong again. Kiku can't say "l's", they always come out as "r's" and Gilbert can't help but find it a bit annoying.

"Ja. It's fine, we have to go anyways." Gilbert says, leading Matthieu out of the restroom and to their next class.


	23. Woah!

He ducked out of class, claiming he has to 'go'. Gilbert transfigured into a red bird and flew down the halls, going to the class Matthieu told him that Alfred had as of right now. Math Models.

Ugh, he remembers that class. It was a nightmare.

Refiguring, he tapped the glass and the nearest classmate, the Danish male that Gilbert makes no effort to remember, looks at him and wiggles his eyebrows, as of daring Gilbert to ask him of something.

Gilbert rolls his eyes and points at Alfred, and the Danish pokes Alfred, then motions over to Gilbert. Alfred smirks, standing up and exiting the room.

"Yes?" Alfred asks in a singsong voice, making it sound as if he did nothing wrong. Gilbert didn't even bother to answer, he just did what he's been wanting to do for a little bit now, and punches Alfred in the nose.

Gilbert could feel Alfred's nose pop when his fist connected to it, and the thought of his nose being broken made Gilbert smile even more.

"The hell?!" Alfred cries, lightly touching the blood dripping out of his nose, and when the boy saw the blood on his fingers, Gilbert saw a change in him. His eyes constricted, and a blood crazed look crosses Alfred's face. Gilbert smirks, the thought of getting in a fight with a boy who has super strength seemed appealing, especially if he won.

Alfred threw back a punch, and Gilbert caught his wrist, before kicking his legs out from under him and when Alfred fell onto his knees, he swung one leg out and tried to kick Gilbert's legs from under him. He failed, because Gilbert did a back hand spring to get away. Three years on gymnastics helps kicking ass, or so Gilbert thought. When he did so, the toe of his boot kicked Alfred square in the jaw, causing the blond to bite his tongue.

He spit out blood, which only seemed to tick him off even more.

'Oh crap!' Matthieu thought, now finally getting why Gilbert asked him what class his brother had, and he shot of of his chair, then out of the classroom, despite the teachers angry yells. He ran down the hall, and to the hallway where his brothers class is. Sure enough, Gilbert was there, and so was Alfred, his nose bleeding and blood dripped from his mouth. The look in his brothers eyes was one he knew all too well, it was the look of insanity. One his brother or him get when they see their own blood. Alfred launched himself off the ground, and towards Gilbert. He slammed the other boy against the lockers, and lifted him off the ground, up to the ceiling he took Gilbert, and then he dropped him.

Matthieu was going to run over to Gilbert to try and catch him, but the boy transformed into a bird and landed on the ground with no issue before reforming into a human. Alfred didn't wait to launch himself at Gilbert again, grabbing a handful of silver hair, and yanking the boy up. He landed a hit to Gilbert's stomach, then to his jaw.

Matthieu couldn't stand back and watch anymore, he ran over to the two boys and tries to pull Alfred off Gilbert, but he wouldn't budge. Alfred threw his arm back and sent Matthieu flying into the lockers behind them. He hit the lockers with a thud, slamming his head against the metal. 'That is it!' Matthieu thought, standing up. He had a technic he hasn't used since he was little. It was the one way to get people to stop messing with him, he stood up and imagined all the pain he felt was exiting his fingers, and forming a ball. He lifted his hand and smiled when he saw his fingertips turn black, and a black glowing ball began to form over his hand. He looked at Alfred and regretted what he was going to do, but if it got him to stop, he'd be helping people.

He had to wait til Alfred let go of Gilbert to attack, and when he did, he did a palm heel strike, and set his fingers on Alfred's back. Alfred gasps, and doubles over, the black orb vanishes as it is absorbed through Alfred's skin, and Matthieu could see the blood from his nose run down his chin faster and dripping on the floor, and he spit out blood again.

"Oh mein gott..." Gilbert says, when Alfred collapses on the ground, out cold. "How did you do that?"

"I can attack with pain... I've always been able to do so, I just choose not to." Matthieu explains, turning when he hears his brother groan.

He sees his brother barely able to hold himself up, but standing, "you'll regret that Matthieu.. One day I won't just come after him, but I'll be coming for you. When he fails to protect you, I'll let him watch as I drain every ounce of life out of you, then I'll kill him with a single slit to his thr-ACK!"

Matthieu didn't give Alfred the chance to finish his sentence, he kick his brother straight in the gut, then a spin on his right foot and slam his other hand on his chest, making sure his brother felt every ounce this time. Alfred didn't have a chance, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"So is that a new power, or have you always had that?" Gilbert asks, setting his arm on his shoulder.

"I think my new powers are ice and invisibility." Matthieu says smiling.

"That's cool." Gilbert says, smiling. "Oh wait! What if you can make force fields!?" Gilbert asks, excited.

"Hmm, when we see Carlos tonight we can test it out." Matthieu says, leading Gilbert away from the scene of the crime.


	24. So You Kissed Alfred?

"Woah!" Matthieu cries as Carlos pushes his off the roof top. He screams as he fell and when he got closer to the ground he swore he was going to die, but then he stopped falling. He looks up to a large r d giraffe biting on his jacket.

The giraffe sets him down on the ground and reformed. "Why are all your transformations red?" Matthieu asks Gilbert as he continues to reform.

"Because I am awesome!" Gilbert says smiling.

"Oui, you are awesome. Does it hurt when you transform?" Matthieu asks, looking at Gilbert.

"A little, mostly because it's causes my skeleton to stretch out, but other than that, no." Gilbert replies, smiling.

"Can you change into anything you want?" Matthieu asks, smiling.

"Ja, if I know what the animal looks like, I can change into it. But I can only do animals, my grandpa was able to change into humans, mythical creatures, dinosaurs, or made up things. I can't do that yet." Gilbert says, smiling.

Matthieu smiles, Gilbert did have some pretty awesome powers. "You are indeed awesome, Gil."

Gilbert chuckles and pulls Matthieu close to him, planting a soft but loving kiss to Matthieu's lips.

"She's a beaut, Gilbert." An English voice said from behind them.

Matthieu pulls back to see Arthur standing behind them, sipping a cup of tea.

"Um, is he suppose to be out?" Matthieu whispers to Gilbert.

"Ja, we got the mutagen out of his system, he's our spy now. We made sure he's immune to her mutagen so we can send him back in and he'll give us Intel." He turns to Arthur, and says, "actually Artie, Matthieu here is male. Matthieu, Arthur, Arthur, Matthieu."

Matthieu waves shyly at Arthur, who raises his abnormally thick eyebrows. "Canadian?" Arthur says.

"Huh?" Matthieu says softly.

"Are you Canadian?"

"Yes. I was born just before we crossed the American border, Alfred was born in Canada but he was officially registered in America, I was registered in Canada." Matthieu whispers, and Arthur chuckles.

"Hmmm, Alfred didn't mention that. Interesting. Out of the two of you, I think he's more annoying, but I can barely hear you so maybe that's why." Arthur says, and Matthieu swallows over the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Artie, not cool." Gilbert says, wrapping his arm around Matthieu's dropped shoulders, and he sighs.

"So flying is off, he can't fly." Carlos says, reaching the ground, scratching off the flying option on the clipboard.

"I don't think I can fly, Carlos. I think that's all I have, Ice and Invisibility."

"I beg to differ, because your genetics haven't finished mutating yet. You may have more powers. But... From what your DNA says, it tells me that your more than likely to be a full blood mutant instead of a half blood. I think it's because of the..." He pauses, before clearing his throat, "DNA that you've shared with Mr. Beilschmidt. Most likely, if you two continue on, by the time you two, if it were to happen, get married, you'd be a full blood mutant. The same for you, Mr. Kirkland, I know you have magical abilities, but you're also like Matthieu. Have you had any interaction with anyone whose mutant?"

Arthur's face turns scarlet, "A-Absolutely not! Even if I had it's no business to you, wanker!"

"Hmm... I can test the added genetics to see who it is, Mr. Kirkland, and just know that it put you in a very uncomfortable position." Carlos says, putting a Cuban cigar in between his teeth and lighting it.

"Gah! Keep your tongue or hands or whatever away from me, you bloody git!" Arthur screams.

"Arthur, who have you come in contact with?" Gilbert asks, looking at Arthur.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. Besides, he said not to tell anyone."

"He?"

"Damn."

"I never took you to be gay, Artie." Gilbert teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not, it was one time and only because she made us."

"Storm?"

"Yes."

Matthieu caught on quickly, "oh could you?! He's straight!" Matthieu cries.

"If I had known that I would've refused! Besides, your brother reminds me of my own and he's nothing to be happy about." Arthur cries, crossing his arms.

"Ahh, so you came in contact with Alfred, hmmm... I'll need to research this. We can continue next week, okay?" Carlos says, turning and leaving.

"So, you kissed Alfred?" Gilbert says, smirking.

"Nope. Never did." Arthur denied, despite his earlier agreement to the accusation.

"I'll never let you live this down." Gilbert says, smiling.


	25. Things Are Starting To Make Sense

"I need you two to come in now! We're doing rehearsals! Come in now!" Lizzy cried in Gilbert's ear, practically screaming.

He pulled the phone away from his ear to spare it the damage, before putting it against his ear again and sighing, "fine. But tomorrow we won't be able to come in, Birdie has a hockey game and I want to be there to see him kick some ass!"

"Awwww, okay! See you in twenty!" Lizzy says, before hanging up.

"Birdie, we need to head out!" Gilbert calls, before seeing Matthieu make his way down the hallway.

"What is the play about?" Matthieu asks, taking Gilbert's hand.

"It's a crossover of Romeo and Juliet meets Modern Cinderella's and Twilight's love child." Gilbert says, smiling.

"Who am I playing?" Matthieu asks, following Gilbert.

"The main girl, Katrine. I'm playing the other main role, Daemon. He's an alien and she's a human." Gilbert says, leading Matthieu to the car. Wang opens the door for them and smiles, before closing it behind them once the get in.

"So basically I'm a woman once again?" Matthieu asks, and Gilbert nods.

"Ja, you are." Gilbert says.

"CUT!" Lizzy screamed, throwing down her microphone. Alfred had tripped Matthieu again, causing the blond to drop the plates again.

"Alfred, you're cut from the scene, keep it up and I'll kick you out."

Alfred rolled his eyes, he knew she would never do it for real, but not wanting to test the girl, he shrugs and hops off the stage. Gilbert helped Matthieu up onto his feet and dusted him off.

"Matthieu, can you sing?" Lizzy asks, smiling at Matthieu.

"Yes... A little..." Matthieu says, shyly.

"Perfect, sing to this then." Lizzy says, cueing the music.

He knew the song all too well, sighing, he turns back and begins the run through again. "All I knew this morning when I woke is I know something now, know something now I didn't before

And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now.I just want to know, you know you know you."

He ran through the song, he didn't even notice everyone, even Alfred staring at him.

Alfred leaned back, he had no clue his brother could sing. Especially since he sounded so good, it made him want to smile. Looking down at his shoes, he had little to no memory of the past few days, which is weird. He looks over at the girl in the chair and thinks about how familiar she looks.

Later that night, Gilbert and Matthieu left without him, he didn't understand why, but when he turned around, he saw the girl from his dream. She smirks and says, "I'm not losing you that easy. I still need you."


	26. The Secret Behind Doom

"It won't work twice, but I have him." She said into the phone, and Alfred glares at her, only wishing he had heat vision so he could bare a hole in the girls head. She nods and snaps the phone shut. "You have someone eager to meet you Alfred. He's spent quite a long time to get to you, you should be happy."

"I'll never be happy. You're a traitor! How could you do this to them?!"

"I'm the traitor? Your the one that threatened to kill your brother and his boyfriend, after you had your ass served to you on a jewel encrusted platter." She says smiling, sipping on her tea.

The memory of the incident snapped into place, and Alfred wanted to cry. What kind of brother is he? How could he have said such things to his baby twin brother? He thought, but he sucked it all up and bottled it inside, before saying to her. "Whose waiting for me?"

"Doom, of course. I want him to in on the celebrations, besides, I think it'll be quite a hoot to see what you think of him once you know who it is."

"Who is he?"

"Nuhnuhnuh. Not my job to tell, you'll see."

* * *

—-

"Ah! Ma boy! So happy to finally meet you!" Doom said, his voice disguised like always. He stood at a stunning six foot, and the only viable facial feature was his crystal clear blue eyes.

"My goodness, look how big you've gotten. Last time I saw you, you were up to my knee." Doom says, his voice gitty with glee.

"Who are you?" Alfred asks, staring at him.

"Diner first, I want to know how your brother and you are doing. Oh... Where is your brother, I wanted to see him too." Doom sounded disappointed, and looked at Storm.

"Where is Matthieu?"

"He's with The Red Demon. I couldn't get him."

"Go. Now, and do not fail me this time, Storm. I will stay with the boy."

"But-"

"NOW!" Doom screamed, and Storm winced.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Birdie, come on!" Gilbert says, waiting in the blond to catch up.

"Sorry, but these heels are killing me!" Matthieu cries, trying to practice the chase scene in the play where he has to wear heels.

"Okay, that's enough. We'll practice some more tomorrow. Let's hit the stack, babe."

"Babe?"

"Err... Birdie, I mean."

* * *

"So, how is your brother doing? Is he passing school? Has he had any girlfriends?"

"He's gay."

"Oh. Oh my. I don't think that'd work. Ah well, I can fix that in a second!" Doom says, waving his hand to the side.

"Why do you care?" Alfred asks, staring at the blue eyed Giants hidden face.

"Oh, my boy. I care. I care a lot. Why? Well what other reason would someone care?"

"Because you knew us?" Alfred says, trying to think of all those he knew worth blue eyes but only two came to mind, and both were dead.

"Yes." He leans in and removes the black wrap, revealing a face Alfred never thought he'd see again. "Yes indeed, my son."


	27. And The Battle Starts

"Dad!? W-What!? I thought you were dead?!" Alfred screams, scooting away from Doom.

"Oh, please my son, I'm not that easy to kill. Your mother and her brother were in that car." Doom says, smirking.

"Y-you...? You killed mom...?" Alfred said, tears brimming his eyes.

"I didn't kill her, I planned it out but I didn't kill her. My apprentice did, and then when he fell for Matthieu, he became an issue. So I had to rid myself of him. I didn't know he was actually with Matthieu but when I found out he was, I was hoping he would have decided to not have anyone at all. At least one of my sons came out right." Doom says, ruffling Alfred's hair.

"I'd hardly consider myself your son. You're dead."

"DO I LOOK DEAD TO YOU, HUH? DO I?!" Doom screams, shaking the building.

"Yes. As far as I know, my dad is buried in his grave in Cali." Alfred says, tears brimming his eyes.

Dooms nose twitches, and in on blow, he knocks Alfred to the ground, causing the boy to hit his head on the concert ground and just before he hit the ground, he changed into an eagle, being freed from his restraints, and he took off into the sky.

"NononononoNonoNONONONONO!" Doom screamed, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Mattie! Let me in! Let me in let me in let me in let me in!" He heard someone scream, banging on the door to the house.

Rolling out of bed, Matthieu shuffled to the door, walked down the stairs and to the front door. He opens the door to see a soaked Alfred, he rolls his eyes and let's the boy in, who slams the door closed, then puts the couch in front of the door.

"What do you want?" Matthieu grumbles, not in the mood to kick his brothers ass.

"I'm so so sorry Mattie! I really really am! I didn't mean to hurt you or Gilbert! Please forgive me!" He says, getting on his knees.

Matthieu rolls his eyes and yawns, "fine. What else do you want?"

"To warn you! Storm is coming to get you, and me too! I know who Doom is!" Alfred says, and Matthieu is instantly awake.

"Who?"

"Our dad."


	28. How Can He Be So Cruel?

"It makes sense, The Snake and The Dove story. But why does he want us dead?" Matthieu asks, making tea.

"I dunno, but whatever his reason is, I don't want to know it."

"So he killed mom...?" Matthieu asks, looking at Alfred, who too was close to tears. After so many years of never questioning the murder of their parents, and trying hard to forget they even had any, it's hard to imagine their father was a murderer and a villain.

"No. Francis did. Dad said Francis was his apprentice, that he moved with us, and when we made it to New Orleans, he fell for you." Alfred said, and Matthieu breaks, falling into his brothers chest as he sobs.

Gilbert wakes to the sound of sobbing, he gets up and heads downstairs, to see Matthieu and Alfred sitting together at the kitchen table, both crying.

"What the hell?" Gilbert asks, walking over to the weeping twins.

"Gil..!" Matthieu says, throwing himself at Gilbert, who caught him and sat down in the chair.

"What's wrong, Birdie and Dickhead?"

"Hey! Who are you calling Dickhead?" Alfred says, his face still wet from tears.

"You. You're the one that is the dick." Gilbert grumbles, and when he looks down at Matthieu, the blonde was asleep.

"You can stay in Birdies room for tonight, I'll have him stay with me." Gilbert says, standing up.

"Okay. Also," Alfred grabs Gilbert's shirt, " next time I catch you fucking my brother without asking him if he wants it or not, I'll remove the offending appendage, and he'll become the one fucking you."

Gilbert's cheeks burned red and he glared at Alfred. "How did you know we did..?"

"I saw it. All of it."

"Pervert." Gilbert says before heading up stairs to his room, leading Alfred over to the other guest room next to Arthur's.

Once he got to his own room, he sat Matthieu down on the bed and laid next to him. "Love you." He heard Matthieu say, and he looked down at the blond.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah, you woke me up as you walked upstairs."

"Sorry. I love you too." Gilbert says, pecking Matthieu's cheek.

"I love you most."

"Doubt it, Mattie. I really do."

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Arthur says, stepping out of his room to see the blond entering the one next to his.

"I was freed."

"I don't believe that, wanker. Storm doesn't just let someone go." Arthur says, crossing his arms.

"Well she did. Believe it." Alfred says, entering his room, allowing Arthur to follow him in.

"Alrighty then, but why did you come here? You'd lead her to both of us."

"I didn't notice you were here, now leave. I would like to catch some sleep." Alfred says, lying through his teeth. The memory of Arthur kissing him made him sick, but it also turned him on in the least bit. He didn't like Arthur like that, or at least, he would never admit it out loud.

"If you let me stay, I could put you to sleep rather quickly." Arthur grumbled, and Alfred snapped around.

"What!?"

"I know an English lullaby that put my brothers to sleep rather quick. I could sing it to you, if you want me to."

'Oh,' Alfred thought, thinking Arthur said that as some kind of sexual innuendo that he might've liked to explore a bit.

"Do you have any other way of putting me to sleep?" Alfred slipped up and asks, before blushing and scoffing, "forget I asked."

"Git, of course I do, but I'd never show you." Arthur lied, before exiting the room and pausing just as he reached his. Turning, he headed back to Alfred's and sees the boy standing in his doorway. He grabbed the boys nightshirt, pulled him into the bedroom and threw the door closed.

"Wha- Mmph!" Alfred cries as Arthur covers his mouth with his own, cupping his hand over Alfred's clothed member, massaging his member through the fabric of his jeans.

"Stop!" Alfred cried, pushing Arthur off him. "If you want to sleep with me, crawl into my bed and go to sleep."

Arthur smiles and nods, crawling under the covers and waiting for Alfred to join him.


	29. Formulating A Plan

"Good morning, boys." Gilbert heard, squeezing his eyes open, only to see himself hanging ten feet above the ground. He saw before him Storm, and on the ground next to her was a limp, unconscious Matthieu, one she was holding by his hair.

"Birdie!" He cries, trying to pull himself from the bonds.

"Don't you mean Matthieu, Gilbert?" Storm says, smiling evilly. "Or should I call you The Red Demon."

"Let him go! I'm the one you want just let him go!" Gilbert screams, and a man joins Storms side.

"Actually you're not, Gilbert. She wants you, but I want my boys. You must already know who I am, no?"

"Doom." Gilbert says through clenched teeth, he was glaring at Doom. "And the idiot twin already told me your identity."

"How rude. Alfred is not the idiot twin, Matthieu is." Doom says, motioning towards Matthieu.

Gilbert again tested the bonds by pulling at the ropes, he had his teeth clenched to prevent from activating transformation.

"I disagree, Matthieu is smarter than that oblivious dick."

"You only say that because you're in love with him. Which is not okay." Doom says, frowning.

"Like you know what's okay and what's not. You fucking killed their mother!" Gilbert screams at him.

"Yes, only because she deserved it, she was getting too close too our true research and we can't have snoops, now can we?"

"Stop trying to argue with his, Mr. Doom, he won't listen." The girl says casually, waving her hand behind him.

Then it clicked, he knew that voice from somewhere, but could never place where. Gilbert felt, for the first time in a while, tears boil in his eyes, "How could you? After everything?"

The girl turns and smiles at him, before removing her mask and furry hood, "finally catching on, hmm, Gilbert?"

"Why, Lizzy?"

"You have the nerve to ask me why? You honestly wonder why? You are so stupid! Didn't you listen to me at all? I told you that my home as the auditorium, but no, you didn't care. Just like all the Beilschmidt's, you don't care."

"I do care, Elizabeta. That was the reason why I wanted to be your friend, I knew you lived in that auditorium so I decided to be your friend so I could secretly put money into your parents bank account then make you believe it was some finders fee or something." Gilbert says.

"That's was you...?" Elizabeta says softly, as if touched. Doom set his hand in her shoulder and then she scoffs, "not that I care."

Doom lifts Matthieu and turns, then Gilbert gets a glimpse of Alfred and Arthur in the same situation as he. He places Matthieu next to Alfred, and then leaves. Elizabeta goes to stand by the exit, and she sighs, "that was kind of you, Gil."

"And yet you still turn your back on me and continue to work with Doom." Gilbert says, staring at Matthieu, trying to formulate a plan.

"Because if I don't do as he says, he'll kill me." Elizabeta says, looking at Gilbert.

"Why don't you help us, and I might forget to report you to the police for kidnapping, freezing half a city and stealing about half a million dollars in jewellery." Gilbert bribed, hoping it'd help.

She thought it over before saying, "Do you have a plan, genius?" He smiles and nods.

"I do, but your gonna have to help me down." She nods and moves over to him.


	30. In The End

"Where is he!?" Doom screams, causing Elizabeta to wince.

"I noticed him trying to escape, so I tried to stop him, then he attacked and got the jump on me. I'm so sorry." Elizabeta says, dropping her head in shame.

"Gah, I don't have time to deal with you, or your stories. You need to find him, and Matthieu. I can't do my experiment without him."

"Yes sir." Elizabeta says, watching as a Doom turned, she looked behind her and did the hand sign Gilbert told her to do.

Doom turned back around and says, "and if I find you're helping them, you can join them on the rack." She nods after swallowing nervously.

* * *

"Birdie, wake up!" Gilbert said softly, lightly shaking Matthieu. He swallows down his worry and kisses Matthieu, sharply biting down on Matthieu's bottom lip.

He saw Matthieu's violet eyes fly open and the keen shrill started in Gilbert's head. Pulling back, he hugged Matthieu. "Thank Gott you're okay." He says, rubbing Matthieu's head.

"W-What happen?" Matthieu asks, and Gilbert looks at him.

"Dunno, but we need to work together okay? We have to get your brother and Artie. Do you know how to get to your dad?"

"Oui, I do." Matthieu says, and Gilbert smiles.

* * *

"Hey daddy! Remember when me, Alfie, mommy made you breakfast in bed when you were sick?!" Doom heard Matthieu scream, the same cute voice he heard when the boys were younger.

"Where are you, Mattie?"

"You killed me, remember?" He heard the boy say, his voice echoing throughout the building.

"No I didn't." He calls back and he hears Matthieu's bubbly giggle.

"Yes you did, Daddy. And Alfie too. Right, Alfie?"

"Right, Mattie." He hears Alfred say, he whips around to see Storm unconscious on the ground, and the place where Arthur and Alfred were was empty.

"Boys, where are you? Daddy will come find you." Doom says, looking around, growing annoyed.

"We are in heaven, Daddy. We were Murdered!" The boys say together, dragging out Murdered in a singsong voice.

"No you weren't, you brats! I know you two are alive." Doom screams, before feeling a sharp pain enter his back.

"No daddy. We're alive, but the pain we feel for our mothers lose will be the death of you." He heard, and he turns, seeing Matthieu behind him, his hands completely black, and tears streaming down the boys face.

"Oh, Matthieu," Doom says, stretching out his hand to Matthieu, but Matthieu shoved his black hand into his fathers chest, and Doom felt his heart stop. Using a last impulse, he pushed Matthieu away and tried to breathe. He felt his heart come back at a racing speed and he stood back up, looking around for the light haired boy.

"Birdie!" He heard Gilbert scream, before turning and seeing a boot being shoved into his face.

"Sstt-rike!" He hears Alfred say, and Doom grabs Alfred ankle, throwing the boy back into a stack of boxes.

"Go Birdie!"

He turns, just in time to see Matthieu shove his black hand into Dooms face, and within seconds, Doom fell to the ground.

"Whoo! Good job Birdie!" Gilbert cries, Lifting up the blond and hugging him.

"Thank you, Gil." Matthieu says, wrapping his legs around Gilbert's waist.

"Is he dead?" Gilbert asks, setting his hands on the boys rumb.

"No, brain dead, but not dead dead." Matthieu says, smiling.

"Your hands are still black," Gilbert says, reaching for Matthieu's hands, but he pulled his hands away and says, "I wouldn't touch them Gil, I'm still calming down."

"Hmmm," Gilbert smirks and uses his other hand to cup the smaller boys booty.

"Watch it, German." He hears Alfred growl, and Gilbert rolls his eyes.

He sets the boy down and looks at Alfred.

"We're free!" Alfred says, hugging Matthieu.

"So meaning no more moving?" Gilbert asks, hopeful.

"Oui!" Matthieu says, hugging Gilbert.

"Come on, let's go. You too Lizzy, let's go to my house and celebrate." Gilbert says, calling over Elizabeta.

* * *

((I feel like I rushed through this but I'm lacking in ideas for this story. One more chapter then it will be complete. Yay! (Sorry) but I do plan on writing many like it. I have many ideas to write out, and I do request too! I was also given an excerpt from the second book of the new Percy Jackson series called Forever Risen that will have its first book released by January from the author. She says I can release the excerpt to whoever I want so I'll have it out soon! Yay!))


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue:

"Birdie!" The Red Demon cried as Matthieu was thrown against the wall. The two were currently battling a girl with crazy amounts of psychic power and they were currently winning. Dark Matter had her pinned to the wall, Blue Eagle was using his strength to hold her down, and Storm freezes her hands to the wall. Matthieu smiles, instead of acting normal, they all decided to embrace their mutations, and become the heroes of the city.

The End.


End file.
